


All The Little Secrets

by Witchcraftandwine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindness, Broster NOT Dadster, F/M, Gaster is an older brother not a dad, Memory Loss, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Slavery, PTSD, Paps is a good boy, Paps is good boy, Paps works for Grillby, Romance, Truama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchcraftandwine/pseuds/Witchcraftandwine
Summary: She knows her name is Frisk, she knows she is human and the ones who saved her are monsters...  she knows she is in Ebott, The City of Monsters...  That's all she knows.When Sans and Papyrus find a human woman in a dumpster they are shocked to realize she's alive.  Desperate to maintain the balance he has carefully walked for his brothers sake Sans takes the woman home to take care of her, unaware that as soon as he and his brother saw her their peaceful lives would shatter forever.





	1. The girl who fell from the sky

_Once upon a time in a city at the base of Mt. Ebott, monsters lived._

_In this city where monsters lived humans rarely ever ventured._

_Stories were told of humans who went to the city and where never seen again._

_In this city at the base of a mountain where monsters lived, a young woman fell from the sky.  
_

 

**Chapter 1**

 

All she felt was pain.  So much pain. The left side of her head was aching so badly she felt like she should be dead.  She can hear, no, feel? The blood thumping in her ears, maybe. There’s a sound it’s hollow almost like hearing someone talking through water.

_“It’s here brother, I’ve found it… it… oh my… brother, it does not look at all like a bird I believe it may be…”_

_“What is it Bro?  You find something really neat this time?... uh…”_

The voices fade from her hearing, they’re still talking but the voices are to muffled for her to make out.  There more pain and, the feeling of movement... Is she dead?  Maybe she was dying and this was her leaving her body? She wasn’t sure but the pain was fading away a bit slowly she felt herself sinking into deep cool darkness where all sensation fades.

 

\---------------------------

 

_Fading in and out she couldn’t make heads or tails of anything.  There was so much pain… what had happened? She could be sure, she vaguely remembered… a face?  Words, strange words. No the words weren’t strange the voice was, it seemed solid but there was a liquid reverberance to it…_

**_“-Take this entire thing very seriously.”_**

_“Naturally, and of course we appreciate your time and effort, obviously we can’t fix this over night but-”_

_She had been talking with someone hadn’t she?  About… something very very important. Her eyes opened, she felt so weak, there was a face right?  It was so blurry… and bright… so much white, but she knew there must be a face because she could see the smile… a doctor? Someone glad she was waking up?_

_But she didn’t want to wake, it hurt so damn much!_

_There was something wrong with her vision.  Not that it was blurry that was to be expected but there was something else… something she just couldn’t figure out, her head hurt to much for her to figure it out.  She closed her eyes against the bright white, before she slipped back into unconsciousness she thought the doctor must be a very hard worker, he had the biggest… darkest eyes… she’d… ever… seen…_

 

\------------------------

 

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed since the last time she had surfaced, she knew she was laying some place nice, it was soft and warm.  Slowly she took stock. She wasn’t dead, that was obvious, while the pain was greatly reduced she still hurt, she was pretty sure you didn’t hurt after you died. (Admittedly she didn’t know though and would rather not test the theory)

There was the tell tale ache of broken bones, two at least her arm and leg, left side again, Impact point?  She couldn’t be sure. Even now her mind was a mess, she needed to think, a deep breath, Her name was F-F-Frisk, yes that was it Frisk!  It was an odd name, Her… her mother had named her? No that didn’t sound right her… father? No… who had?

Her head throbbed

“Unngg… ah… gnnkkk.” she flinched with the pain, the movement made her aware of something else.  Both broken limbs where set. She could feel the firm casts around each part holding them in place so the bones could heal.  She grit her teeth but could barely move. The blanket that covered her didn’t seem heavy but it might as well have been a sheet of lead for all the strength she had to try and move it.

Realising she couldn’t move much she opened her eyes carefully,  she really should get an idea of where she was. She hissed at the bright light her eyes watered but slowly the pain faded as her eyes adjusted to the light… Eyes…

She frowned again something felt… wrong with her vision.  She closed her eyes and opened them again, rolling them around not really taking much in about her surroundings except the pale magnolia of the ceiling, it was flaked and old like it hadn’t been touched up in years.

It was when she closed one eye then the other that she realised what was wrong.  For some reason, (actually likely because of her injuries) she couldn't see out of her left eye!  It opened and closed ok though now she focused on it she realised it felt a bit dry, but she couldn’t see a thing.  Closing her right eye offered only darkness, there wasn’t even the vaguest light or shape. For a hysterical moment she wondered if she even had an eyeball still but quickly dismissed the thought as silly and panic induced.

Seeming to have found all the biggest problems of her body she moved to the next puzzle… where was she?  It wasn’t a hospital she knew that immediately, the light that hung from the ceiling was to… pedestrian and the smell was wrong.  She flinched, she wasn’t sure why but she knew the smell of hospitals and she hated it… no this wasn’t a hospital or even a clinic… to quiet.

She opened her mouth to try and call for someone but only a thready sound escaped her.  Surprised but attributing it to her bodies weakness she tried again

“A-ah~... ah… hann… hhh.”  nothing she could make some strained sounds but each attempt to speak it was like, she couldn’t make the words,  she knew them, she knew how to speak but… she couldn’t

“Looks like you’re awake kid.”

She jolted looking over her head tilting slightly so she could see the speaker, it was a skeleton.  For a moment she thought he looked different but now he was a skeleton, he had a broader face it was almost like he was a normal human with skin but he wasn’t  he was a monster. She knew this as fully as she knew how to breath.

“Take it easy, Me and my Bro found you and brought you here, you’re pretty banged up ya know.” he said with a lazy calmness.  She turned her head to see him better, the move was difficult because her neck felt stiff but she managed it

“Ah...ah…” again she tried to speak and failed.  The skeleton seemed to sigh, but she wasn’t sure.  He was leaning against a broken door frame that looked like it had been that way for a while.  There was no door in site. He was fairly neatly dressed in a pair of black jeans and a grey shirt, over that he wore a blue hooded parka with a fluffy lining.  If it weren’t for his bony face he’d so easily pass as your average joe.

“Can’t talk?  Is it the injuries or are you just mute?” he asked, for a moment the question struck her, was she mute?  No she was certain she knew how to speak she shook her head slightly the best she could do and he nodded

“Fair enough, for now there's not much to say, and you’re probably more curious about where you are then tellin me who you are huh?”  she nodded this time, again the movement was weak but he noticed it. He moved grabbing something and pulled a chair into her line of site turn so he sat on it backwards arms crossed over the back.  Everything he did seemed to have the same careless nonchalance.

“For now what I can tell you my names Sans.  Me and my brother Papyrus saw ya fallin, right outta the sky.  Don’t suppose you got an explanation for that?”  she stared at him terrified, she’d fallen… from the sky?  How high up had she started? How was she even alive? No wonder she was in so much pain, in fact now she was wondering why she wasn’t hurt worse.  The skeleton chuckled as she fretted drawing her attention back to him

“I’ll take that as a no.  You’ll be alright here. Don’t think no one else saw ya but we couldn’t be sure so we brought you to our place.  This city ain’t exactly human friendly.” he said leaning back a moment bony fingers holding the edge of the chair to stop himself from falling, he seemed.. Thoughtful.

“We can’t exactly take ya to a hospital here, and frankly I don’t wanna be movin you around to much, so here's the deal, we’ll take of ya till you can move, then we’ll get you outta town, no trouble, in exchange…” he reached out touching her hair and for a moment she felt something a bubble of pure feminine terror, then he laughed and broke the tension

“Gottcha! Nah, Maybe a little monetary reward would be nice, if yer skint though well I guess I could let it pass since I’m such a nice guy and all.” he said with that same grin.  Being unable to speak she couldn’t reprimand him for the tasteless joke but she did glare, hoping that despite her prone position she conveyed to him her displeasure.

“Aw c’mon don’t be mad, I promise you’re safe here me and my Bro will make sure of it ah…” he paused trailing off and looking back  then she heard it to, the sound of footsteps.and a much taller skeleton strides through the door frame holding a bag full of groceries it seems.

“Brother! I have returned with food for the human!” he declares so grandly that all she can do is stare in shock, she’d never seen such a… well open and grand behavior before well, outside of theater and TV.

“Oh! She’s awake now! Greetings human I, the great Papyrus saw your predicament and decided to bring you here with my brother to our home so that you may recover in peace am I not most generous?!” he declared proudly despite herself Frisk smiled amused by the taller skeletons antics before sighing, she was feeling tired again.

“Well we know it’s alive, we should let her sleep a bit more Paps, she’s **_bone_ ** tired.”

“Sans!”  the indigent cry was mixed with Sans’ low chuckle but to their surprise a weak coughing sound came as well they looked and Frisk smiled weakly the coughing chuckle that escaped her was all she could muster, but she certainly liked that silly pun better than his other ‘joke’  feeling oddly comforted and settled she found herself drifting back to sleep, the thoughts of death gone from her mind with the reassurance of two odd brothers.

 

\----------------------------

 

Staring at the sleeping human a moment Sans frowned slightly.  She wasn’t the first human he’d seen but she was certainly the first one he’d been so close to.  He vaguely remembered the human troops who used to patrol Ebott before the treaties had been signed, needless to say they hadn’t been the best examples of ‘humanity’ Papyrus had stepped forward looking at the human curiously before looking at Sans

“That was certainly odd, she laughed at one of you’re puns, I never thought anyone else would.” he mused before shrugging he stood making his way out and up along the short hall to the small kitchen/living room.  The space was separated only by the low cabinets and slightly scarred workspace where Papyrus tended to do the cooking.

Sans watched the sleeping human a moment longer before following his brother from the room.  He could shake an odd feeling of familiarity about her, then again she had such common features for a human, cropped brown hair, nondescript cloths, common features, it was probably just how ordinary she looked that made him think she was someone who had seen before.

When his brother had seen it fall he had, like paps assumed it was just a big ass bird, finding a human had been more than a little startling, then came a moment of panic if that thing was dead and a monster found them with it they be in deep shit!  No matter weather it was the king supporters or the ‘others’ Sans did his best to make sure his brother stayed on the line on neither side, never getting eithers attention. They lived good quiet lives… and Pap was safe.

That was his priority.

When the human had made a strange noise of obvious pain he had come to the realisation she wasn’t dead.  Aside from his shock was a sudden fear, now what, he almost wished it had been dead, it would have been so much easier to take Paps and book it, but after hearing it’s pathetic sounds of distress of course his younger brother had to help the human.  But they both knew there was no way they could risk taking it to a hospital no, to much risk, so carefully they’d managed to get it home. It was in tending wounds Sans had realized the human was a girl… well, young woman. He wasn’t a voyeur and he hadn’t done anything inappropriate but her clothes had been so torn and bloody... so between them, he and Paps had managed to remove the remains of the dusty blue suit.and soft pale pink blouse.

Left in only her under garments Sans had ordered Papyrus to get one of his longest T-shirts while Sans went about checking her wounds, and setting her arm and leg.  He didn’t need an Xray, if there was anything he knew about best it was bones. Of course the leg had been pretty damn obvious, aside from the fact that it was angled in the wrong direction that wasn’t where the joint was…

He’d managed to muster up a bit of healing magic, unfortunately the human body was resistant to it so he’d only been able to heal it enough that she wouldn’t require Pins or anything drastic, it would still need a lot of natural healing.

Once Papyrus had returned they had dressed her and carefully put her to bed. The room they’d put her in was unused now and frankly, he doubted the old owner would be coming back to reclaime it.

Tha had been yesterday, she’d come to a couple of times.  Not much though only rousing enough to make more of those throaty little sounds of distress before settling.  E’d been more then a little surprised by her lack of fear when she’d seen him. Barely of flicker of reaction to him.  Humans in general were afraid of monsters weren’t they? Then again maybe she’d thought she was hallucinating because of her injuries.  He couldn’t be sure.

What had him concerned now was that she hadn’t said anything… she’d tried, honestly tried and when he’d jokingly tossed out the idea of her being mute she’d seemed uncertain and thoughtful.

If she couldn’t talk they were going to have a heck of a time getting her back where she belonged… but on the bright side at least she understood.  She certainly hadn't appreciated his teasing about payback. He supposed now that that had been a touch over the line… what could he say he wasn’t around girls often (Paps friends Undyne didn’t count really)

He hadn’t been able to help himself when he’d touched her hair… it had… well it had looked so soft.  Sitting heavily on the couch he stared at the old broken TV without really seeing it hand over his face as he thought about it, humans really were nothing but trouble but this one was a real risk to everything he’d done to keep a good equal position for him and pap…

“Brother do you think the human will be ok?” Papyrus asked drawing him from his thought looking over his shoulder sans grinned

“Yeah, she woke up didn't she?  And she was awake for a few minutes before you got back, that’s a real good sign.  She’s gonna be tired for a few days he was hurt pretty bad after all.” he said Papyrus nodded moving around the cramped space as he put together the makings for his habitual spaghetti.  It was one of the few things he knew how to cook right, the only real problem was, once he had perfected it he’d decided to add to it, Sans had more than once choked down odd tasting experiments with flavour and uhhh texture.

Sans… What are we going to do?” Papyrus asked after a long moment of silence looking down the hall.  The soft light of the doorless room filtered into the dark hall but no sound came from it assuring him the human was still sleeping soundly.

“Now that bro?... Is a very good question.” Sans mumbled


	2. A consideration of options

**Chapter 2**

 

He would have to tell someone… eventually.  The thing about Ebott was that a human couldn’t go unnoticed for long, even if they wore a costume and tried to hide what they were their souls gave them away.  There was a choice though, he could report her to King Asgore… well no it was ‘Mayor’ Asgore now, apparently the humans didn’t really like the word ‘king’ it was… intimidating, so to help put them at ease he had changed his title to ‘Mayor’ though really nothing changed, it was just a word.

Regardless of his title, if Sans took the human to him he knew she’d be ‘interrogated’  Asgore would want to know why she was in the city, what she wanted. Everything. Sans could explain they saw her fall from the sky but might get branded as a liar and detained… or he could not mention it, be branded a traitor if she did… and be detained… and no matter what Since Asgore had yet to determine a humans reason for being in the city valid, it was likely she would be detained.  

The thing about being ‘detained’ by Asgore though was that, you never came back.

So what was the other option?  Well the ‘others’ the biggest gang in Ebott, They did everything from petty B&E to major crimes like trafficking, drugs and people.  They where not the people you wanted to be on the wrong side of but that presented it’s own problems. While the Others wouldn’t subject her to an interrogation, they’d make use of her instead.  There where plenty of wealthy monsters who’d love a taste of human… or to force a human to have a taste of them.

Frankly no matter who she ended up with this human was pretty screwed.

He didn’t care… not really, after all the fate of one human girl wasn’t really his problem but… damn… no matter who he picked it would be a final choice.  It would tip the scales in favor of one side and he’d done his damnedest not to do that!

He had a week, two at most to consider his options.  She needed time to heal before he took her to either one.  Asgore Might think they were responsible for her injuries and use it as an excuse to detain them, the ‘others’ would be annoyed at damaged merchandise.

Then of course, he’d have to find a way to explain his choice to Pap…

Sans had been diligent in keeping some of the worst aspects of Ebott from his brother, but the fact was he couldn’t not let him talk to people, he couldn’t hide everything.  Pap knew enough to know no matter who they took her to, she likely wouldn’t survive.

Regardless, he had time,  the more immediate problem was her injuries.  The bones would heal with time, and faster if he kept using his magic in short bursts. No, his biggest worry was her voice.

He didn’t remember anything particular when he’d examined that area but he’d been looking for internal injuries, he’d sort of ignored anything that wasn’t life threatening so it was totally possible he’d missed something…

She’d likely noticed her eye as well from the way she’d looked around and then closed one, then the other testing them.  She knew. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do about that, that fall had compounded a previous injury, the damage was so old and so sever there was nothing he could do to fix it.  He’d stopped the rupture at least, and healed the actual Eyeball so at least she wouldn’t need a replacement or anything like that.

That, and a few other things where bothering him,  She’d had plenty of injuries from the fall, but a few not from that, ones that where much to old.  Like the damage to her eye he’d had noticed some very old injuries he simply couldn’t do anything about, Not just because of age but, it was almost as if they hadn’t been cared for… Each injury had healed… wrong.  So short of cutting her open replicating the exact wound cutting away the poorly healed tissue and stitching her back up there was shit all he could do about it.

He knew humans where delicate but this was wrong, These kinds of injuries shouldn’t have been this badly healed, if taken care of properly she should have healed just fine… so just who the hell exactly was this girl… and what kind of life had she been living?

 

\-------------------------

 

Dinner was a quiet but nice affair.  The brothers had agreed that the human would probably prefer plain spaghetti to any of Paps unique mixes so he had made it the normal way then wrapped a plate up for her to eat should she wake up hungry.  Humans seemed to require more food then monsters, and Paps wondered out loud if it had to do with them not having magic.

After they ate they settled for a quiet evening. Occasionally he or paps would take a peek into the room where the human slept and make sure she was alright, each time they did they found she was sleeping quietly, peacefully.  Papyrus was very reassured by that, he had been very worried.

Between the little check ups they did their own thing really.  Sans tallied household accounts and set aside his ‘gift’ money for Asgore and the Others.  It helped keep his brother safe… While he did that Papyrus sat and started filling in a new puzzle book he had bought while out grocery shopping.

The younger skeleton didn’t ask for anything really so Sans never complained if he treated himself to one of the books, it was a small gesture but the couple dollars wouldn’t break the bank and it made Paps happy.

When Papyrus yawned for a third time Sans set aside his pen and stood walking over to coax him up

“C’mon bro, it’s gettin’ late, You’re helping out Undyne tomorrow right? Don’t want to be late for that do ya?” he said with a softer smile as Papyrus stood and let himself be guided to his room.  It wasn’t hard to get his brother into his pajamas, making sure he brushed his teeth washed his face then getting him into bed. For the hundredth time he looked at his brother curled up in the Race Car shaped bed and thought he really should replace it.  

Money was tight but he could probably set aside enough for something, but when he’d casually asked Papyrus once if he wanted a bigger bed to stretch out his brother had shaken his head so hard his bone rattled

“I like my bed! It’s obviously the coolest and could only suit a skeleton of my greatness!” he had said proudly, so despite his worries Sans hadn’t tried to remove it.  Admittedly there was ‘that’ money if Paps had really wanted a new bed.

Sans tended to not use it if he could avoid it, but he kept it in a trust for Paps when he was able to be on his own.  He wouldn’t have kept it at all out of sheer spite, but Paps had gotten sick, He’d needed to see a doctor then he’d needed medicine, Sans didn’t have the cash to cover it no matter how hard hed thinned things and worked, then he’d remembered and had fought his own reservations, taking the money and using it to pay for his brothers treatment had cleared something in his mind.  He didn’t have to use it for him, but there was no reason Paps couldn’t benefit from it.

Even so Sans still tended to not use it unless he had to.  It was handy for Paps birthday and christmas though He had a little notebook of things Pap mentioned he liked, even if it was casually in passing,  it gave him great ideas, He couldn’t get Paps much but he made sure it was always the right thing.

Switching off the small lamp at his brothers bedside Sans slipped from the room quietly shutting the door before moving to the open doorway of their guest Unexpectedly, she was awake, staring quietly at the ceiling, but she must have noticed him because she turned her head and smiled softly.

“Welcome back Kidd… how ya doin?” he asked with a grin moving to sit next to her making sure he was in her line of site, she made a weak noise before slowly, carefully extracting her good arm from under the covers and touching her belly

“Ya Hungry?” he asked clarifying the gesture,  she smiled nodding slightly, he noticed it was a stronger movement than before,  Her strength was coming back it seemed, that was another good sign. He stood lifting patting her shoulder lightly

“Alright, give me a sec, We thought you might wake up hungry so we set somthin aside for ya.” he said.  It didn’t take long for him to nuke the spaghetti and pour a glass of milk for her to, He grabbed a small sleeve of over the counter painkillers.  Nothing to strong and she might not trust him enough to take them, but he would offer.

Returning to the room he stopped realizing another problem.  She couldn’t eat laying down like that. He set the food on the chair and stepped close to the bed “I’m Gonna help ya sit up… alright?” he said she nodded that same soft smile on her face.  As he carefully lifted her he could feel movement, despite her weakness, she was trying to help. He couldn’t help but grin at her efforts.

It was a bit of a juggle but together they managed to get her upright, he moved stacking the pillows to support her, and once he let her go she sighed leaning back against them looking tired.  Just that little effort had been pretty exhausting for her.

“Ya gonna be ok to eat?” he asked moving to set the plate on her la and offering her the fork.  She nodded but her fingers where trembling as she took the utensil. She managed to bring it to the plate and with some effort lift a bit of the meal on the fork, but she didn’t get far before it slipped from her weak grasp.  She made a sound of annoyance and tried again, and once again it was almost like the weight of the cooked noodles was just that bit to heavy.

After one more try Sans took pity on her taking the fork before she could try again,  she looked at him questioningly before his intentions dawned on her and she blushed deeply.  It took a bit of coaxing and reassurance that she had nothing to be embarrassed about, She’d been very badly hurt.  Eventually though; he got her to open her mouth and eat. Every few bites he’d ask if she wanted to drink, she would either nod or shake her head,  when she nodded he’d lifting the glass carefully tipping it for her to drink before her soft grip on his wrist tightened a bit letting him know she’d had enough.

It was a little slow going but she managed half the plate before, while lifting another fork full she shook her head to him touching her belly again and giving him a thumbs up sigh, she was full.  He was actually impressed she’d eaten so much. Then again soft noodles and meat sauce was probably pretty easy on her system.

“All full up huh?  It’s no bad is it?£ he said grinning with pride for his brothers cooking.  The human nodded before frowning thoughtfully at him she made a soft humming sound before lifted her hand and curling her fingers before moving her hand in the air oddly,  it took a couple motions for him to realize she was ‘writing’ in the air

“Ah right hold on a sec.” he said gathering the dishes to take them back through.  Setting them in the sink for later he tore a couple pages from his notebook and grabbed his pen before heading back to the room

“Here we go, you beat me to the punch kiddo I was gonna ask tomorrow if you could write what you needed.” he said rocking back on his heels as she carefully wrote out letters.  Her strength was still weak and the pen wobbled but despite the uneven lines he could still read what she wrote.

“Frisk? Huh? Nah kid we didn’t frisk ya or nothin.” he said confused, even more so when she shook her head and tapped her chest then pointed to the paper again her finger sliding under the word before touching her chest again

“Oh! Ah, you’re name?  That’s your name? Frisk?  That’s nice kid.” he said with a smile, so the human was called frisk huh?  That was certainly different, he was pretty sure human usually had normal name like Steve or Montgomery but he didn’t really know any humans, just what he managed to get on their fuzzy broken TV so maybe that was just a TV thing.

He was drawn back when he noticed she was writing something else. He waited as she carefully wrote out the words.

 **‘What happened to my eye?’**  he frowned and sat shifting so he was facing her his elbows resting on his knees

“I can’t really say, It was bleeding pretty heavy when we found you, frankly I’m impressed you survived, you where pretty banged up.” he said frowning thoughtfully.

“My best guess is you hit something sharp when you landed, when we found you it was uh… well a mess.” he managed thinking about it still made him cringe, his eye sockets couldn’t be hurt like that but something about it had been stomach turning.

“Do you know what happened to you?" he asked she frowned before writing again.

 **‘No, I vaguely remember talking with someone, but nothing else.'** Sans frowned “Well, what about your family if you have a number or something so I can contact them so they at least know you’re ok, I won’t tell ‘em you’re in Ebott but their probably worried.  She sighed hand going slack on the pencil as she stared off, he was about to ask again when she began to write, no, she wasn’t writing she was… circling.

She held up the page she’d drawn around **‘nothing else’**  several times.

“Y-you don’t remember anything?!” he said incredulously, really amnesia?  Why, well no it was the fall it had to be, after all it.. Well… hrmm… he scowled deep in thought, he didn’t notice she’d written more until a flapping caught his attention

“Uh… uh…” the weak noise had him looking up, he reached out taking the paper, in those same weak wobbly letters she’d written only two words.

**‘I’m sorry’**

“Huh? Kid?  Uh no ya got nothin to be sorry for, look I mean, I can’t say I know much but I can get some info, without outtin ya bein here.   I’ll ask some question but I think that’s like’ supposed to be temporary, I dunno, Humans work different then monsters, we don’t really have memory loss unless our SOULs are badly damaged so it’s never been a major problem.” he said haltingly unsure where to go from there, he had a few avenues he could ask about… then again, no he wouldn’t go there.  It would be quickest but he’d really rather not, aside from the fact he would sooner poke a hole in his soul then ask for ‘his’ help, the problem was ‘he’ would want to know why Sans wanted to know which was no good.

Maybe they could give it a few days, her SOUL hadn’t been damaged, but if her remembered right humans kept who they were memories and emotions, more in their head. She’d taken quite a hit, if it was caused by that damage maybe it would get better?  Damn he just couldn’t be sure. Frisk yawned and settled with a soft sigh eyes struggling to stay open he chuckled

“C’mon, you’re passin out on me here I know my features are a- **rest** -in but you need sleep you’re still recoverin.” he said meeting her smile with his own as she laughed weakly letting him helped her to lay down properly again. It was kind of nice to have someone chuckle at his bad jokes again.  There was something funny about teasing paps with bad puns but having someone who laughed made him feel warm.

Once she was settled he head out switching off the light and going to his room. It was the smallest but he didn’t mind it, all he really needed was his bed and dresser so he didn’t need a lot of room.  Shutting off the light he laid down scratching his ribs as the harsh orange glow of the street light fell across him in sharp bands of light, the shadows of the blinds giving the impression of prison bars.

After a moment of staring at the ceiling he rolled onto his side his back to the window one arm under his head he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, just a brief moment,  loneliness struck him before he could get to sleep.


	3. Hidden Fears

**Chapter 3**

 

_She stops walking glancing around the cool white halls nervously.  She hated this part. The smell was bad but the anxiety in her chest is worse._

_“It’s a simple exam, you have nothing to worry about… @(£*$*!)$ I will if I have to.”  she jerks back as the firm hand on her wrist pulled her forward She was frightened, she wasn’t sure why but she was terrified, stop, she didn’t want to_

_A door opens to a bright white room and she feels more fear_

_No, stop, she wasn’t… she didn’t… away, make it stop, she didn’t want to_

_“Do your duty.”_

 

_\-----------------------------------_

 

Frisk wasn’t sure what woke her up at first.  She stirred slightly, she felt even better then she had the night before.  Food had helped. She’d known she was hungry but not how hungry until Sans had started to help her eat.  It had been embarrassing at first but She was hungry and he was right, she was hurt, she couldn’t do anything about it.  But she silently resolved to work hard to get her strength back so it didn’t have to be to long. Maybe she could even get it today! After all, even if she couldn’t really remember much about herself, she had a feeling she was no slouch.  The idea of being stuck in bed for even a day while she healed was so deeply unappealing and boring, that must mean she was an active person right?

She just didn’t know.  There was frustration, every time she tried to think of anything, any memory even something as simple as eating a meal she hit a wall of pain and confusion that just wouldn’t shift!

She sighed opening her eyes, and almost screamed as she saw a pair of beady black eyes staring at her.

“Ah! Human, you are awake, did you rest well?” the voice was a high pitched but friendly tone and She remembered the brother from the day before, Had Sans told her his name?  Oh wait he had said it hadn’t he Papyrus was that it?

She smiled shifting a little making a weak sound as her broken arm throbbed with pain Papyrus instantly looked sympathetic

“Oh no human please do not strain yourself I, the Great Papyrus Only came in to see if you would like breakfast!” he said brightly, she smiled nodding.  He seemed very friendly not at all what she had expected, then again she wasn’t sure what she had expected after seeing him so briefly the night before. He got up and bounded out promising her the best breakfast ever. After a moment she could hear things banging around it what she assumed must have been a kitchen.  Well he was certainly the enthusiastic type. She chuckled weakly. So much energy, it made her think of a well loved child.

As she listen to him bustle bang and bump around she stared at the ceiling.  She’d counted all the spots missing paint, there where five she could see from her spot.  And if she tilted her head back she could just see where the wall behind her met the ceiling, there was a spot there as well, so that made six all together.  Though the one by the wall was biggest and it was surrounded by the tell tale brown mark of water staining, a leak?

Other things were slowly becoming apparent to her, the blanket covering her was old, it had a musty smell of unused and the edges where frayed the walls where faded with time so she couldn’t rightly say what original color they were only that it was some kind of blue… or maybe grey?  It was so faded to be perfectly sure.

The window as well was old, one of two in the room, the bed was next to it and offered a glimpse of the smallest sliver of the sky that wasn’t bloosked by the next building over.  It’s red brick was old and broken, the mortar almost black with time and pollution. She didn’t judge their home, they had been nothing but kind but it gave her the impression they where tite for money,  She wondered if she did ever get home (is she had a home) if she could give them money… she hoped so, they had been good to her, even saving her life they didn’t have to…

Again it wasn’t any specific memory but she just knew that humans, in general would have ignored her, maybe pitied her… maybe taken photos, but that's about it.  She managed to push herself up, it was hard and took a while. By the time Papyrus returned She was panting and a little sweaty but semi-upright.

“Ah! Human I would have helped you you know.” He said pausing as she held up the same paper she had written on for Sans the night before with her name

“Frisk?  I see Human Frisk!  Well Human Frisk I have prepared you a bowl of cereal! It is one of my favourites and I thought you may find it delightful and it may cheer you up after being so badly hurt!” he declared moving to sit the bowel on her lap, she blinked, it was slightly chipped ceramic with cartoon characters in it, she had no idea who they were but for some reason the silly bowel made her smile.  It was hard to look at such bright characters and feel down. The cereal itself was some sort of sugary thing, puffs of colours that were slowly staining the milk a rainbow of hues.

She took the spoon, hesitating only once before gripped the handle determinedly holding it maybe a little to hard, but, she did it.  There was a sense of accomplishment as being able to feed herself. She’d been so embarrassed about Sans feeding her the night before.

She felt a shiver, there was something else… she had dreamed hadn’t she?

She frowned trying to think back to what it had been about it had been…

Been…

She gasped the spoon clattering into the bowel as she grabbed her head, fear hitting her like a train she gasped panting heavily throaty little whimpers escaping her as she struggled Papyrus frowns withdrawing as she struggles hand gripping her hair tightly Panting heavily

no...

No…

NO!

She cried out thrashing against the sheets tied down trapped, no no she didn’t oh god, she was so scared!  Someone, someone, anyone! She wasn’t aware as tears streaked down her face her weak attempts at screams drawing tears from Papyrus as he tried to think of what to do.

Not a second to soon Sans rushes in the commotion having woken him up, the bowel hit the floor and shattered as she bucked, back arching as she struggled to escape… something….

“What the heck happened?!” Sans asked rushing forward pulling his brother away from the thrashing human then moving to grab her shoulders

“I-I don’t know I brought her breakfast she was eating fine then she grabbed her head and started making noises like she was hurting.” Papyrus said weakly as he watched him brother struggle to keep her from hurting herself

“Easy Kid hey c’mon You’re freakin us out, c’mon Kid… kid… FRISK!” he snapped she gasped eyes snapping open tears still streaking down her face before she jolted forward wrapping her good arm around him and clinging to him panting heavily as she struggled to level her breathing.  It hitched when arms moved carefully around her, slowly her tension eased the bony hands gently rubbing her back. After a second of sitting like that another pair of arms came around her.

“It’s ok, You’re safe here ya know.  Me and my brother will keep ya safe.” Papyrus said soothingly. Sans shifted glancing at his brother and, helpless to anything else, chuckled softly.  That was just so… Papyrus

“Hey bro can you grab one of those papers and that pencil?” Sans asked gesturing.  Papyrus looked over and nodded climbing off the edge of the bed and crouching to scoop up the fallen sheets.  Leaning back sans lifted a hand and surprising himself wiped a tear from Frisks face with his thumb

“Think you can tell us what’s up?” he asked.  Frisk hesitated, the fear had made her feel so sick, like she’d puke but… now, now she just felt embarrassed again.  What the heck was wrong with her? She knew that kind of behaviour certainly wasn’t normal for people.

“Look, We can’t help ya if ya don’t tell us what’s wrong, can we?” Sans reasoned gently, after a moment she sighed and nodded.  Waiting for her response Papyrus stepped forward offering the paper and pencil with a weak smile. The two brothers watched as she carefully wrote out her explanation.  To make it quicker she’d skipped some words

**‘Had a bad dream, tried to remember, got very very scared, couldn’t get out.’**

For a moment Sans studied what she’d written, get out?  Then it dawned on him “You couldn’t get out of the freak out?” he asked, she blushed nodding weakly.  “Something must have really spooked ya. Look we won’t ask you to try and remember again, obviously whatever it is, it ain’t good for ya.” he said gently trying not to let on how alarming it was.  She had already told him her memories where gone, those injuries he’d seen, and now this? What had happened to this human?

**‘I’m sorry’**

Again those words, Sans shifted uncomfortably as she looked up at him before he waved a dismissive hand “It’s not a problem, Paps used to get the worst nightmares, I get it.” he said reassuringly patting her head lightly.  Frisk sniffed again nodding weakly, Papyrus smiled before leaving, the two turned watching the door until the tall skeleton returned carrying a roll of Paper towels, he tore one from the roll and handed it to frisk with a smile so she could dry her eyes before kneeling to mop up the spilled milk, carefully picking up the broken parts of the bowl and putting them in the soggy paper.  Noticing on of the bright characters on a shard of the bowel Sans frowned,

“Paps was that-”

“Just an old bowl Brother, it was already pretty chipped.” he said with a smile stopping Sans from asking before slipping from the room.

‘Ah…’  He turned at frisks noise and she nodded towards the door before arching her brow inquisitively.  Sans sighed

“Uh… that bowl… well, wee paps likes this old human cartoon, from when he was a kid,  so one time for his birthday I managed to find this set with all the character on it, there was a bowl a spoon a fork and a mug,  pretty much all of it’s broken though except hat bowl.” he murmured Frisk whimpered her hands flapping her expression apologetic. Oh no she’d not only freaked out and upset the ones who had helped her but she’d smashed one of their favorite bowls?  Why was she such a failure?!

She stalled shocked by how easily that word came to her Sans who was watching the door still missed it before turning to her with a shrug “Shame of it is I don’t know if I could get something like that again, since it was a human show.” he said looking at her Frisk frowned before grabbing the paper

 **‘What was the show called?’** she wrote out Sans laughed

“Huh?  Oh uh, Hold on it was a long name, Ah!  Young Disfigured Karate Cats, there's these four cats who get hit with a chemically altered acid, it disfigure them but give them crazy abilities, their taken in my this old lady who turns out to be a Karate master and teaches them so they can go out and protect people… it was kind of crazy but Paps loved it.” he said with a fond laugh before sighing

“They stopped showing it years ago but he loved that little set, even when it got to small for him.” he mused before something got his attention. Her hand shook as she moved but she was… drawing something.  He stepped closer looking over and blinking surprised, she’d drawn one of the cats, the ‘leader’ Mozart.

“Y-you know it?” he asked amazed Frisk nodded

**‘Not well, I just can’t remember but the designs make me think, nice things, I think I might have liked it to.’**

She smiled frowning thoughtfully before going back to the drawing, finishing a few details, he was pretty impressed, she’d used only a few strokes and her lines where shaking but the character was unmistakable she grabbed the paper she’d written on

 **‘Can you give this to your brother, Tell him I’m very sorry.’**  she wrote looking up at him imploringly  Sans was surprised, he hadn’t expected such a kind gesture from a human, even if he had helped save her life…  he sighed taking the page and nodding “No problem. How are you feelin anyway, uh, bar that little incident?” he asked Frisk smiled lifting her good hand she held it flat then tilted it side to side Sans laughed

“So so huh?  Well that better than bein at death's door.” he said lightly Frisk smiled nodding, much much better

“If you want later me and Paps can carry you to the living room and put you on the couch, ya can watch some TV.” he offered.  Frisk smiled the idea was appealing… but she hesitated, what if she flipped out again? Seeming to understand her hesitation Sans moved perching on the edge of the bed

“You know, it would give me a hand, I gotta go out and pick up some stuff, and, see I’d hate for paps to have to run back and forth you know?” he said with a grin turning his head towards her “Think you could help me out?” he asked, unable to help herself frisk laughed weakly and nodded sans hopped to his feet nodding

“Great, I’ll take this to Paps then we’ll come back and get you to the couch.” he said lightly waving the paper as she stepped out of the room.  Frisk relaxed frowning thoughtfully… then shook her head, no, if she didn’t think about, hopefully it wouldn’t happen again. There was a squeal of delight from the other room and she looked up as footsteps rushed down the hall and Papyrus rushed in holding the picture

“This is amazing Human Frisk!  You are quite the artist! You have nothing to apologize for, accident happen!” he exclaimed easing her mind somewhat he grinned “I have asked my brother to pick up a frame I wish to hang this on my wall!” he said with a firm nod as Sans stepped into view his expression soft as he watched his brother gush over the picture.  It was weird she felt so embarrassed, but… happy and warm, it was just a doodle really wasn’t it? Not that good…

She internally scowled, no!  She should be proud, for not remembering very well he was very happy that was what mattered.  She smiled up at Papyrus nodding as he babbled about the show that had remained his favourite.

“C’mon bro lets get her to the couch you guys can well… you can chat while I run my errands hmm?” sans said pushing from the door frame and walking in.  it was easier to move with their help and once she was upright they made a seat with their arms and lifted her from the bed, she gasped when they uncovered her, she was wearing a long loose mens T-shirt,  it reached mid thigh and was a dull grey from so many washings, the neck was stretched and slipped down one shoulder.  At least it felt like she was still wearing underwear that was reassuring at least.

"Sorry hun, but your cloths where wrecked." Sans said interpreting her gasp correctly and chuckling at her modesty.  The couch sagged a bit in the middle but as they set her on it she was positive it was the most comfortable couch she'd ever sat on, She might not remeber any other couches, but she knew.  Papyrus trooped back to the room grabbing the blanket and a pillow, they made sure she was comfortable before Papyrus settled in an old well loved arm chair and grinned happily Stepping back and survaying them both Sans nodded satisfied.

"Well, looks like you're both settled,  I'll try not to take to long, so, don't throw any wild parties and don't start any fires." he said teasingly before walking away grabbing his coat before leaving, Frisk could hear him walk down the hallway then down a few stairs before he was out a door.

"I would like to see you draw more stuff Human Frisk you are very good!" Papyrus said jumping up to grab some paper and rushing back over excitedly before frowning as she wrote a thank you out for him

"I'm a little surprised you don't sign." he said absently Frisk looked up at him confused before writing the word

**'Sign?'**

"Yes, it's a way of talking with your hands, our eldest brother Taught me and Sans when we where younger Before we learned human speech to communicate." he explained.


	4. Young Disfigured karate cats!

**Chapter 4**

 

Frisk looked at Papyrus with surprise, she wrote and held up the paper again

**‘Human speech?’**

“Oh yes, my big brother prefers to speak in hands, it’s a language only a few monsters can speak because of… uh… Well it’s something about how we can speak without vocal chords.” he said, he seemed a little unsure but since Frisk had absolutely no idea either way it seemed reasonable to her she nodded indicating for him to continue

“Ah yes well, as we got older we began to learn English but until we were better at it Our oldest brother Gaster taught us how to sign.  He can speak a lot of different languages but he always said he feels most comfortable with hands, and signing for anyone who doesn’t understand. Because there are lots of different monsters who can’t hear or can’t speak All of us know how to sign.” Papyrus explained with a smile Frisk nodded but something stuck out to her.

**‘I haven’t seen anyone but you and Sans.’**  she wrote looking at the taller skeleton curiously Papyrus nodded

“That’s because Gaster works at the University,  He used to be the royal scientist but when the King changed his title to Mayor my brother changed his title too.” he explained warmly, he was clearly fond of his older brother, though considering how open and happy he was Frisk wondered is there was anyone he didn’t like.

“He lives in an apartment provided by the University so he’s on hand for the Lab he runs, He visits sometimes but he hasn’t come lately,  But you’ll probably meet him if he does come to visit.” Papyrus said with a smile seeming quite pleased by the idea of introducing his other brother to his new Human friend.

“He knows a lot about humans he works with them a lot.” he said musingly “I can’t say I know much about it though, Sans likes that kind of sedate work, I’m more fond of something thats active you know?” he said and frisk nodded, not at all surprised though she did wonder what he did for work, holding up the question Papyrus grinned proudly

“I work as a chef at Grillby’s Bar today's my day off though so I can stay here all day, you’re very lucky human, you slept through my work before.” he said brightly his enthusiasm was infectious and frisk found herself smiling.  She enjoyed Papyrus, he was so open and happy, She had a feeling she wasn’t used to that.

It was odd, she couldn’t remember specifics but she kept getting these... feelings, or she could remember general things, like the fact that Sans and Papyrus were monsters.  She didn’t know how she knew, she just knew. Or how she knew she wasn’t used to friendly open happy people. She didn’t want to think about it to hard and risk another freak out but it was odd.

 

\------------------------

 

As Frisk and Papyrus talked about things, Papyrus eventually convincing frisk to draw some more for him Sans was walking at a sedate place, he’d taken a personal short cut to the university and flashing a laminated badge walked into the library. He had a vague Idea of where to start, if it got to complex he could always pry Alphys out of the lab while Gaster wasn’t around, but he’d rather not.  Mostly because eventually if he did ask for his old colleagues help his brother would want to know why and frankly Sans just didn’t feel like dealing with that right now… at all.

Settling at a table he flipped open the first book he’d skim a bit see if there was any useful info, check out the ones that were most likely to help then get to the rest of his errands, including picking up a picture frame for Paps.  He smiled faintly at that, he was kinda surprised that the human… uh Frisk had done that, had been so apologetic but eager to do something to fix her mistake even if it wasn’t a mistake but an accident.

The books where pretty good surprisingly.  Their collection of tomes on Human anatomy had gotten better in the last few years so  he was able to get some pretty good information. There was one full of information specifically about the human brain.  Unfortunately it seemed even humans themselves where limited about that because there where all sorts of notes and amendums and ‘As of this printing’ subheadings.

Great.

One thing he did find was that amnesia caused by head trauma was often limited.  She might never remember exactly what happened when the trauma occurred but her long term memories should come back over time, apparently.  He wondered if that was what had caused that episode earlier, no, he knew that had to be it, she wasn’t remembering the accident that caused her to fall, She was remembering being hurt another time.  He wondered if the amnesia was something she’d even want to get through if her memories where that awful.

He sighed closing the book and leaning his chair back on the back two legs as he bit the tip of his thumb thoughtfully as he considered.  Closing the last book he let his chair tip back to four legs and stood, despite his usual lazy behaviour he went through the motions of putting back the books he wasn’t going to use before taking the other to the desk for check out.  A handy thing about his work was free access to the library. It was better stocked then the City's public library, after that he headed out considering where he might be able to pick up a cheap frame, nothing fancy Paps had said…

He was so lost in thought that he walked solidly into someone else.  Unfortunately the tell tale rattle of bones made it clear who it was.  Fixing his jacket he cast a glance at his older brother and arched a brow.

“Bro.” he said cooly as Gaster regained his balance and straightened his lab coat.  

“Sans… actually here today to do some work?” he asked shortly the younger skeleton gave a grin “Nope just some reading material.” he said lifting the bag that held the books he’d checked out he paused he didn’t want to but…

“Look, Paps been wondering when you’ll come for dinner next.” he said it annoyed him to mention it, but knowing his brother he’d be to busy to come soon so he didn’t have to worry about Frisk being discovered during her recovery.  The taller skeleton eyed his younger brother a moment before letting out a sigh

“I’m sure I can arrange something.” he murmured though he seemed distracted by something himself. Sans noticed a crease of worry across the older skeletons brow and despite himself he stepped forward 

“Y-you… Ah, How are things at the lab?” he finished lamely, damn it…

“Hmm, The project progressing well, Unfortunately there was an accident a couple days ago My assistant was very badly hurt.” he said distractedly, Sans blinked trying to remember who had taken up the assistant position after Alphys had been promoted, but he couldn’t remember.  He was more than a little surprised by his brothers concern though, W.D. Gaster was not known for his, sociable caring manner.

“Oh, uh… will they be ok?” he asked feeling a little awkward Gaster scowled thoughtfully “She’ll live, but the trick is how to…” he trailed off as he tended to do when he was thinking.  It had been a point of contention between the two when they had shared lab space, Gaster was always doing things on his own in his own way, making working as a team difficult.

It was one of the many reasons that Gaster had ultimately moved out.

“Good luck then.” he mumbled as his brother walked away deep in thought barely lifting a hand to acknowledge he’d even heard, psh, he would never change.  It wasn’t until Sans made it through the campus gates that he realise his brother had bothered to say his assistant was a ‘she’

 

\---------------------------------

 

“Human frisk this is wonderful!” Papyrus said as he looked over the drawing,  After the first one she had made he had been so eager to see others and she was happy enough to indulge him.  Something about drawing was relaxing. With his enthusiastic descriptions she had drawn the whole team of the Young Disfigured Karate Cats,  because she couldn’t remember much then the vague design of the martial arts inclined felines Papyrus was more than happy to explain the show.  She thought the idea that the cats had all been named after classical composers was cute, then she was pleased with herself for knowing that the names where the name of classical composers, and what a composer was.  That was a good sign she was sure of it, being able to thinks of things not directly related to herself was a lot easier.

As she sketched out two of the cats facing off against each other (Papyrus explaining the scene and why they were fighting in detail) she wondered What Sans was doing, She Liked Papyrus but there was a sense of safety when Sans was around.  It was hard to believe in less then a day she felt so comfortable with a stranger, maybe it was largely easy going nature, maybe it was how he had reassured her when her mind had rebelled, but something about him was just… kind of soothing.

No demands…

She blinked refocusing, She’d stopped drawing to think, and hastily went back to it, Papyrus none the wiser busy talking about the different Cats personalities.  Once the picture was finished she leaned back poking his knee lightly with the eraser end of the pencil and smiled lifting the folder she was using as a surface so he could see, his eyes lit up and she felt herself swell with happiness herself.  Just seeing how excited he was over the simplest sketch it was really… really nice.

She sighed leaning back against the cushions weakly but she was starting to feel tired again. Her eyes felt dry and her skin under the casts itched, she wondered when the last time she’d bathed was as well.  Her weak noise had gotten Papyrus’ attention, he set the drawing down and walked over brushing hair from her face looking concerned

“Hum… Frisk.” he corrected when she gave him a look,  the way he called her ‘human’ was a little off putting, it made her feel like a splinter.  He sat on the little space of couch at her side studying her flushed cheeks 

“I’m sorry, You’re still weak and I’ve kept you up all this time.” he said apologetically his eyes sincere and full of concern, Frisk frowned shaking her head and writing out

**‘It’s ok, I was having fun, but, I am feeling weak now, is it ok if I nap?’** Papyrus chuckled and nodded “Absolutely, and you don’t have to ask, if you need sleep just say so.  Sans said your injuries where very very severe and you need to rest when your body tells you.” he said proudly before he shifted and carefully slid one bony arm under her knees and another around her shoulder, lifting her and the blanket with ease.

“Back to your bed then huh?” he said with  smile Frisk nodded leaning against him. He felt warm,  it was funny, even though he was a skeleton he didn’t feel stiff, he felt… soft, it was comfortable.

Wasn’t… wasn’t that… strange…

She had drifted off before they even got to the room, and considering it was only a handful of steps Paps was pretty impressed. She must have been really tired.  He settled her in bed carefully not wanting to hurt or wake her, once she was laid down and he was sure she was comfortable he drew the covers over her to keep her warm, boney fingers once more pushing hair from her face

“Thank you Frisk.” he said quietly touching his forehead to hers carefully he wondered, was this how his brothers felt for him?  This soft gentle desire to protect? He hoped after she healed Frisk would want to stay his friend. He liked talking with her. Even if she had to write she always wrote good interesting things.

She’d felt bad about the bowl, even though it was just a bowel, even though she didn’t even know who she was.  She felt bad for him. Her compassion was so obvious it made his chest hurt in a funny way.

He sat watching her sleep for a while mulling over the funny way he felt, it wasn’t until he noticed how dark it was getting that he hopped up, Sans would be back son and he hadn’t even stated on dinner!  He flushed turning quickly as the front door closed stepping out of the room quickly Sans grinned 

“Hey bro, got your frame.” he said His expression faltering when Papyrus didn’t immediately gush his thanks 

“You alright bro?” he asked seeming to shake Paps out of his shock the taller skeleton blushed 

“I-I’m fine I’m just embarrassed I forgot to start dinner! I’ll get started on that now… uh, The huma… hnn frisk was tired so I carried her back to bed.” he aid as he quickly hurried his way to the kitchen leaving his brother standing in the hall completely confused by the younger behaviour.

Dropping the books in his room Sans made his way through and leaned on the work counter looking up at Paps with a grin “Paps are the cockroaches  **Bugging** you again?” he asked teasingly Papyrus made a strangled sound “Brother!” he said in exasperation before setting down the pan he held laughing

“No, nothing like that I had a fun day with Frisk And I thought it would be nice if She wanted to stay my friend after she got better and went back to the humans.  I’d like that” he said honestly as the filled the pot with water, setting the stove and left the noodles to cook while he worked on slicing tomatoes.

“I‘M sure she would bro you’re Great company and if she didn’t stay friends with you she’d just get-”

“Sans…” Papyrus said with warning

“ **Bonely** .” despite himself the taller skeleton snorted “That was such a stretch.” he muttered but smiled, know Sans was just trying to reassure him.

“I stopped at the University while I was out, grabbed some books on human health, see if there might be anything I missed.” he said moving to lounge on the couch He knew even though he was cooking Papyrus was listening to what he said.

“Found a couple, I’ll read over them tonight though If she lost her memories cause she bonked her head when she fell, they might come back.” he explained Papyrus smiled

“That would be nice, I hope that happens for her, I think it must be really scary to lose all your memories.” he said musingly Sans nodded it probably was he couldn’t image losing his, not just the good ones, but the bad,  he’d never know how to recognise danger he wouldn't be able to protect Pap...

“I saw G as well.” he said finally after a moment of silence passed between them  Papyrus looked over brightly 

“You did how is he?  I hope he’s eating enough he gets so caught up and doesn't think to actually take care of himself!” the youngest exclaimed falling silent and watching Sans expectantly

“Looked ok, was distracted but he said there was a lab accent so he was probably stressed, he said he’s try to arrange a time to come over.” he explained his brothers glee obvious at the prospect of an evening with Gaster. 

“That would be good I’d love to introduce him to-” sans shot up glaring

“No! You absolutely cannot tell anyone about her.  Not even G. Think about it paps, He might not be Royal scientist anymore but he’s still Loyal to Asgore, if he finds out he'll just report her or take her for one of his experiments.  He can’t know.” Sans stressed making sure his brother understood the seriousness of the situation.

Papyrus hesitated it seemed wrong to keep a secret from his big brother but… he also didn’t want anything to happen to Frisk, the thought of her being taken to Asgore… it made his chest hurt again so he nodded 

“Alright brother I won’t tell him, or anyone.” he said softly turning away, Sensing something not right Sans stood and walked into the small space hugging Papyrus from behind

“Just until she’s better and can go back to the humans, when we know she’s safe maybe then you can tell G ok?” he said attempting to compromise.  He hated to see Papyrus so sad it just wasn’t right, he left Paps to his cooking walking down the hall to peek in on their guest. Frisk was sleeping soundly, the lines of pain on her face had eased a lot and she’d actually rolled onto her side, so she was strong enough to actively seek a more comfortable position while she slept, that was good.  He walked in reaching out a soft green glow pulsing from his soul as he focused on his magic. 

Frisk shifted but didn’t wake as he eased back the covers  studying the casts on her arm and leg. Reaching out he placed his hands on her bound arm, that break was less dramatic, it would heal faster than her leg whether he helped it or not but with his magic it would really make a difference.  Again her felt it, her soul, her body, her mind resisting the magic. He can’t push to hard, he didn't want to hurt her. He simply didn’t have the experience with using his magic against humans to know what might happen if he pushed her to far.


	5. Funny Feelings

**Chapter 5**

 

_ Cold… so cold… _

_ She was shivering so hard her stomach cramped making her think she might throw up, but the fact was she hadn’t eaten so there was nothing to expel. _

_ She had jammed herself in the furthest corner from the door hugging her knees to her chest one bare foot over the other trying to warm herself, to keep what little warmth from her breath inside of her. _

_ She heard the heavy lock click and then the door eased open, she didn’t look up, her head was down breathing her warm breath into the little space between her thighs and belly to keep herself warm. _

_ “Hrmm, is it dead?” _

_ “No, it is moving, probably trying to keep warm it’s cold in here.” _

_ “Of course… well clean it up.. And..”  Frisk gasped softly as forceful finger grabbed her hair pulling her face up to look at it. _

_ “Open your eyes.” she did so whimpering weakly _

_ “Hrmm, The brown gown I think, with the gold trim, Make sure £(*$%-” _

 

_ She yelped as water hit her, it was to hot, to hot! Her skin burned she struggled but so many hands held her, pinning her as she was roughly washed _

_ “Do not bruise it!” came an annoyed voice from the side, the cleaning eased, but only slightly.  They washed everything… Everything. It was humiliating. _

_ “]~(#$&)^!£*^)” _

 

_ They pulled the brush through her hair harshly dragging out long present tangles, making her almost cry with the pain of it _

_ “Just cut it if it’s to knotted, there was no specific appearance request.”  Hands held her to the chair as scissors flashed into view, she watched hair fall in knotted clumps.   _

_ Once finished the hair is swept away and she’s wiped down with a damp towel to remove any lingering hairs from the cut… her head feels funny now so much of her hair was gone.  It tickled her chin. _

 

_ She was shoved against a wall gasping almost crying out as laces where drawn tighter thinning her already narrow waist even more, it hurt… oh god it hurt… _

 

_ The dress is soft, the softest thing she had ever felt but she cannot begin to enjoy it through her fear and pain. _

_ There are others. Like her, al dressed and clean and quiet.  Each dress suited the girl wearing it perfectly, they were all different. High skin color hair color, not one of them was the same. _

 

_ A finger touches her chin coaxing her to look up _

_ “And they are willing?” the voice is odd, maybe a woman's, but deeper faintly raspy, not terrible but strange. _

_ “Of course !)£*}~!” the words are ‘his’  what a liar. She wants to snap it is a small wish in her heart.  To long far to long. She’d learned long ago life was far less painful if she stayed silent. _

 

_ She feel a hand gently stroke her cheek.  She doesn't know what to think, she’s never experienced anything so gentle before. She stares at someone with mild confusion but she can’t see the face _

_ “I shouldn’t be surprised… I’ll need to inform… No it’s not your fault don’t apologize…  We’ll see what we can do… it confirms a theory yes… No not really it was a test, one they failed… No, we don’t do that, we don’t ever do that… hm?”  she feels something strange… _

_ “Your face?... It’s called a smile… it means you are happy… yes, it’s a very good thing, I promise.”  she felts a gentle hand again just touching her head ruffling her hair it reminds her of… _

_ Sans.... _

 

\---------------------

 

Sans was just walking into the room as she started to stir, it was morning.  Frisk hadn’t woken up again the night before after Papyrus had put her in bed.  She must have been pretty exhausted. Her arm was mostly healed but he kept the cast on, one more session tonight and she’d be good, the leg however would take much longer.

“Hey, Mornin kiddo.  Thought I’d see if you were awake and wanted some food before me and Paps headed off to work.” he said She looked up at him and smiled nodding, food sounded good, it was funny but she thought maybe she remembered in her dream being so very very hungry,

“On the bright side I picked up more cereal, we were almost out anyway so there's plenty for you now.  God thing to, Paps got hungry and ended up eating all the spaghetti he made last night the noodle.” he said smiling when she chuckled softly at his insulting pun towards his brothers behaviour.

“Sleep well?” he asked, she frowned thoughtfully before shrugging uncertain

“More dreams?” he asked she nodded but before she could do more he lifted a hand “Don’t push it, or yourself, if you can’t remember let them lie, eventually you will, or maybe you’re just not meant to, but I was thinking odds are that thing yesterday was your mind's way of saying not yet.” he said smoothly she couldn’t help nodding in agreement.

“Well Since we we have work We’re going to get you in the living room again I’ll set you up with the TV some papers and Papas said you can try one of his puzzle books if you wanted, that should keep you entertained and if you fall asleep it’s no worries.” he said lightly as he headed out presumably to get her a bowl of cereal.  She sighed her arm wasn’t hurting half as much as it did yesterday, her fingers wiggled, it was strange but she was feeling so much better, could a bit of sleep really make that much of a difference? Her leg was another matter, while it didn’t hurt it ached horribly, even set and still it throbbed and pulsed with pain.

When Sans returned she was sitting up she pushed back the covers and was studying her leg frowning fingers tracing the line of a scabbed over scratch that the day before had been a decent gouge in her flesh.

“Oh, Sorry about that, meant to explain guess I forgot.” he said pointing “You’re wondering how your injuries are looking better?  I bet your feeling better to huh?” he said she nodded looking at him, he chuckled

“My fault.  See all monster have a basic healing ability, I’ve been doing what I can to heal your injuries so you’re not laidup to long.  Unfortunately because magic isn’t really inherent in humans your body rejects it so I can only do a little at a time before I have to stop.  The last thing you need is your body getting over stressed from fighting magic.” he said she nodded again, that made sense. She smiled taking the bowel and eating heartily, suddenly very hungry.  It was fast and when she was done she stared at him a moment deep in though

“Huh? What is it need the can?” he asked she blushed shaking her head so fast she almost made herself dizzy he chuckled but it stuck in his throat as she lifted her good arm and very carefully signed to him her hand trembling as she used her fingers to make each letter he recognized.

_ ‘Thank you.’ _

He blinked, stunned

“Well… wow, I didn’t know you could sign.” he said impressed she nodded and did it again

_‘Your brother mentioned it yesterday, when he showed me what he meant I knew I knew it.’_ she explained carefully hoping he understood her meaning, well as best as he could, she wasn’t even really sure.

“Ah I see, well I guess learning something like that would be ingrained,  you might not remember what it’s called but you remember the action, that’s good it’ll be easier for you to communicate then having to write everything out all the time.” he said encouragingly she smiled nodding

_‘But.’_  she hesitated blushing brightly sans cocked his head curiously as he watched her she was kind of cute when she went all red like that

“What is it?  I can’t help you unless you tell me.” he pointed out, she let out a long breath blushing even brighter, he hadn’t known she could.

_‘I… do need to use the….’_  her hand shook the embarrassment was too much and she couldn’t form the last word.  But sans smiled he stepped forward and like Papyrus had the night before slid and arm under her knees and around her back.  He might not be as big as Papyrus but he didn’t lack in strength she moved hugging her good arm around his neck and holding him as he carried her through to the small restroom.  

“I’m sure you can uh… handle business yourself, when your done just knock on the counter and I’ll help you up so you can wash your hands.” he said shutting the door.  She was glad at least she could manage this on her own, she couldn’t imagine needing help with something so Personal!

Once she was relieved and Had washed her hands (Sans had lifted her onto the small counter so she could sit and wash them thoroughly) he carried her through to the living room where Papyrus was fumbling with the buttons of his shirt.

“Oh, good morning frisk how are you today?” he asked with his usual exuberance she smiled and gestured Sans carried her to his brother and she reached out fingers carefully undoing the crooked buttons and fixing them, Papyrus said nothing as she worked thin fingers nimble as she fixed him up even reaching up to straighten his collar

_‘There, all nice and neat.’_  she signed with a smile Papyrus blinked and laughed delighted

“Ah!  So you can sign! That’s wonderful, thank you for helping with me Shirt, I always seem to do it wrong, I would prefer to wear something I can just pull over but Grillby has a uniform for his employees!” he explained proudly as Sans carried her to the couch

“Hey bro wanna grab her blanket and pillow?” he asked Papyrus nodded rushing off while Sans made sure she was comfortable

“Here I just want to check the breaks real quick ok?” he said she nodded watching interestedly, he seemed to heal when she was asleep so she was excited to see him do it. A soft green glow emanated from his bony hand as he held it over the cast on her arm first.  It was a warm feeling, not hot just… hmm… warm, she sighed softly sinking a little into the cushions. His left eyes was glowing faintly, because he was using his magic? She wasn’t sure. His expression was still his eyes partially closed it was odd but it was almost like she felt him, inside her.  She just… recognized his energy.

The warmth moved from her arm spreading through her body then moving down to her leg.  Slowly the throbbing eased a little and she sighed. They were like that when Papyrus returned.  He stopped at the entrance blanket and pillows bundled in his arms as he watched them, the peaceful expressions on their faces making his chest ache again, not like before, then it had been warm and nice and wonderful, now it felt wrong, like something sharp pricking his soul.  He didn’t like it, but… why? His brother was just helping to heal Frisk, why did he feel so nasty?

After a moment Sans opened his eyes pulling away as Frisk sat back and looked up at Papyrus with a smile

“How is she brother?” Papyrus asked breaking the silence, feeling the need to insert himself in the situation.

“Huh?  Oh Hey Paps, yeah she’s healing great.  I think one more try tonight should have your arm done and we can get this cast of you Frisk.” he said touching the stiff material around her arm before frowning thoughtfully

“Your leg is going to take a lot longer, that break was one of the worst I’ve ever seen and taking it small steps at a time it’s going to take a lot longer.” he explained Frisk smiled signing again

_‘That's ok, I am really thankful for all you’ve done already.’_ she wrote out her expression so warm the brothers both found themselves smiling, Sans stood his knees popping faintly from kneeling on the floor he stepped back so Papyrus could bring over the pillows and cover.  Once she was tucked in Papyrus took a look at the clock and squawked.

“I’m going to be late!” he exclaimed patting Frisk's head before rushing from the room 

“Have a good day Human Frisk, Sans, I’ll bring something home for dinner!” he shouted on the way out, the door slamming behind him,  Sans and Frisk both laughed before Sans sighed

“Guess that means I have to go to, I gotta work if I don’t want us gettin kicked out, you sure you’ll be alright kid?” he asked Frisk nodded

_‘I think I’ll draw some more, I like it.’_ she explained. Sans nodded, at least she seemed comfortable, she made a noise and he realised she was laughing at him

“What?” he asked with a lopsided grin as she waved her hand

_‘Papyrus said your a lazy bones who hates working, you’re loitering here because you don’t want to go to work huh?’_  Sans sighed laughing and shaking his head

“Yeah pretty much, I’d rather be sleepin or eatin then workin but I do what I gotta.” he said with a shrug Frisk smiled 

_ ‘Then I hope you have a good day, see you later.’ _

Sans paused looking at him  but she’d turned her attention to the paper and pencil, that was… nice, having someone say that.  To have someone, not his brother, though there was nothing wrong with Papyrus but, knowing there was someone to come home to…  How odd… and wonderful.


	6. And the week gets weirder

**Chapter 6**

 

Sans Sighed as he pulled on the starched lab coat.  He wasn’t much of a fan of work but… he was fond of learning.  He and G had that in common. They thrived on discovery and education, though Sans was willing to work with other while his elder brother had always preferred doing things his own way.  Grabbing his glasses from the locker he slipped them on and sighed pausing, actually, since he was here he might take a peek and find out who this assistant was that Gaster had spoken of.  

But before that he needed to check on his own research. Rubbing a bony hand across his mouth and chin he left the changing room sneakers squeaking slightly on the polished linoleum of the lab hall floor. A few monsters paused to greet him and he lifted his hand to wave in greeting but, well… Frisk was still clinging.  Her send off was fresh in his mind, the warmth of the thought of having someone waiting for him at home. Was he that starved for affection?

He needed to focus.

Pushing through the swinging doors into his lab he greeted his small group of interns, some were students taking courses on Monster Biology and where interning under him for credit towards their doctorates, others, interns hoping to get work in the lab in their respective fields.  Either way they were a good group and he was more than happy to offer what he knew to others. He hadn’t really wanted to be a teacher but, tutoring the occasional student and taking on interns wasn’t sooo bad.

“Do- uh Sans!” his attention was drawn to a fire monster, he tried not to smile,  the green flame was Fuku Grillby's niece.

“Hey you, What’s up?” he asked walking over leaning to take a look at the small construct in an clear acrylic box.  It scuttled about on four flimsy legs and swayed in a dance like way when it stopped walking around

“Neat Kiddo, That’s what you were working on for your class with Dr. Alphys right?” he asked impressed, he lightly tapped the box and the little things scuttled in a circle before bouncing up and down on hinged legs.

“Any AI?” he asked curiously She nodded

“Sort of like a dog, Mostly I let him sit on my desk and bring me fresh pencils.” she explained Sans nodded standing and offering her a real smile

“You did good, I’m sure she’ll be impressed but why don’t you set that side for now Since you’ve been working on roboti movement though, I need some files on biological musculature, human and animal.  Since our bodies are made with magic, we don’t really have the muscles or tendons needed for movement, Studying those kinds of bodies will help you create something with better balance and movement.” he pointed out, Fuku glowed warmly with delight at his suggestion before rushing off, he knew she’d be headed to the Lab library it was handt she was working on the project he could use her research to look a little more into human biology without arousing suspicion.

He moved around the room checking projects, They were progressing fairly well.  There were some problems here and there but nothing some gentle guidance couldn’t fix.  Another distinct difference between him and his brother, and why Sans was the one with the school kids.  Gaster… wasn’t one for constructive criticism. Sans had learned as a child that Gaster just assumed everyone one knew everything he did, he never considered other monsters weren’t as smart as him.  Because of this he simply didn’t have the patience to deal with struggling students.

He sighed… That was unfair, it wasn’t that Gaster was cruel or Well ok maybe a little, but it came from annoyance and confusion of why monsters didn’t, couldn’t think like he did.  He wasn’t a bad Person, just… different.

Once he’d reviewed all of the on going projects he made his way to his office, he had messages to check, some papers to review, and the progress on the core enhancements to check.  He might not be officially on the core team but his opinion was sought frequently, his knowledge of it was second only to Gasters after all, and frankly, Sans was more approachable.

There wasn’t much in his messages folder, an e-mail from Enrolment about how many spots he’d have open for interns next semester, an e-mail confirming the books he had borrowed from the library the day before,  a short message from Gaster stopped him

_ ‘Core turbine malfunction discovered. Please meet me at noon to discuss.’ _

Quick and to the point.  As one would expect, a turbine malfunction, he frowned.  That was odd, The turbines where probably the simplest part of the whole darn system, there shouldn’t be any problems, but then again that kind of attitude caused accidents so… he sighed sending a quick reply to let the other Scientist know he’d be there for lunch.

He wondered what Frisk would think if she knew he worked in a lab?  Would she laugh if she knew he was a scientist? He didn’t think he’d mind if she did, those soft breathy sounds… they weren’t awful they were nice, different from what he was used to.  Papyrus had such an open loud laugh. It didn’t bother him (Unless he sleep laughed, which he did sometimes and would Wake Sans from a dead sleep with it’s pitch)

He finished checking his mail then moved on to the papers.  There was a Proposal from Dr. Alphys on merging Biological matter with the current magic powered tech to develop more advanced limb replacements for human and monster amputees and war veterans.  Not a bad idea. They had made great stride in artificial but high functioning limbs, but there was still so much they could do to make them… real

Once he was done looking over the proposal he set it to the side to take home and reread.  This kind of work needed consideration, particularly because it brought up the question how did they obtain the Material.  They couldn’t just hike off and steal musculature and tendons and nerves from a human, they tended not to like that.

He moved on to student papers, he saw a lot of promise in this group.  One of the great things about only hosting interns and not actually teaching a class was everyone here wanted to be here.  This was some core requirement that people tuned out in this was something they had to work to earn so they all put their best effort forward.

By the time he’d gone through everything it was time to do his round of the lab floor before meeting with his brother.  Unsurprisingly they where well engrossed and progressing well, Fuku had returned and was loosely sketching out her little bug bot and then noting down changes in the joints and support structure based on animal Biology.  Bright girl, she’d be perfect For Alphys’ advanced course, He’d have to remember to send her the recommendation.

Letting them go for lunch he switched off the lab lights and made his way across the building towards his brothers lab,  things where busier here, there was only one intern and he was following behind a senior Lab assistant carrying folders and sweating slightly.  He must have been pretty new and hadn’t been expecting the shift in the workload between the lower Labs and Gasters Labs. The sheer demand here was so heavy plenty of bright people simply dropped out.

He didn’t bother knocking as he pushed open the door to His brothers office.  Unlike Sans Gasters Office was very well decorated. Probably because he often met with the king and other important officials here as well. He stalled when he saw his brother was actually sitting with someone.  He vaguely recognized the monster as she swiftly stood liquid black eyes quickly looking away as she made her way to the door

“Thank you Doctor Gaster, I’ll consider the offer, But frankly I’m not sure what good I’ll be, I’ll be going now.” she said quickly stopping the door before sans closed it, he stopped… her hands…  no… Her hands were gone, only cracked stumps... he must have made a noise because she looked at the shorter skeleton and then rushed out.

“Damn it Sans! Can’t you knock once?!” Gaster demanded standing from the sofa and stalking to his desk palms hitting the desktop in frustration that he rarely let show.  Was that?

“Sorry Bro, usually it’s no big deal. You’re the one who said noon.” he said with a shrug Gaster sighed nodding as he walked around the desk

“Yes you’re... You are correct.  I apologize, The last few days have been stressful and Riha… ah… My assistant Keeps trying to quit.” he said rubbing his temples a sure sign of a tension headache.  Sans sat on the chair opposite and leaned forward so he could look up a his older brothers face

“Is she the one who was in the accident you mentioned yesterday?” he asked Gaster nodded 

“That’s part of why you’re here, her accident was caused by the turbine Malfunction, I still haven’t found the fault, everything seems to be working perfectly but there must be a fault or it wouldn’t have happened!” he said annoyance growing.  Sans was surprised, His bother very rarely got upset and when he did it certainly wasn’t for someone else.

“Well why don’t you tell me what happened?” he offered leaning back 

“I didn’t see it I was in my office, From what I’ve been told something fell into the turbine, it was shut down and cut off from the power source and she reached in to recover whatever it was.  But before she could get it the turbine started, she’s lost both her hands, She’s not replenishing her HP and She keeps trying to quit!” he exclaimed again annoyed Sans frowned thoughtfully

“Without the power source it shouldn’t have moved, even if there was a fault in the programming right?” he said Gaster nodded

“I’ve looked at every mechanical component, Alphys even helped me take it apart piece by piece last night to try and discover the problem but there was nothing Only… blood.” he murmured Falling silent.  Sans sighed shifting he stood there wasn’t much he could do sitting here

“Is it still in the main lab?” he asked Gaster looked up coming back to himself when Sans spoke

“Hmm?  Oh, no we moved it to the secondary hanger, it’s not being used right now and if it is malfunctioning we didn’t want any more accidents.  For now until we can determine what happened the entire Upgrade has been postponed.” he said, it struck Sans as unusual and a little funny that His brother hadn’t mentioned that detaile first.  Usually a hiccup in workflow was his brothers biggest pet peeve but he was focused on his assistant, that was interesting. He was tempted so tempted to tease his sibling but, despite his jovial nature, even he knew Jokes weren’t appropriate.  Gaster was really upset.

They headed to the hang, Gaster keying in a code that Sans looked away from rocking back on his heels, the hangers where much higher security, that gave him a slight chill, if they moved the turbine here then there was even the smallest possibility this had been sabotage.  The stopped on the walk way looking over the turbine, just as Gaster said it was in pieces all carefully laid out on the floor lined and labelled so they could be replaced properly he studied it a moment, nothing stuck out to him immediately so he followed Gaster down to the main floor walking over the specs panel and logging in

“How much of the last usage log do we have?” Sans asked Gaster shook his head “Only up to the initial shut down, there one signal line indicating the power had been stopped before it shut down, but nothing to indicate it had gotten powered back on during the incident, the next log is power returning before reboot after the accident when Alphys ran a diagnostic to try and figure out what happened.  Nothing came up” Sans frowned. It really was peculiar, if the turbine had moved fast enough for the assistant Riha to lose her hands it would have needed tremendous power. The logs should have registered it being reconnected to the power system. Even if it was only for a second, there should have been something, hell on the very slight chance it had been powered by another source there should have been an indication of power usage during the accident… but nothing.

“And nothing was wrong with any of the Hard components?” he clarified, Gaster shook his head Now Sans understood why he was here, Because frankly, he was stumped to.  This wasn’t right, it seemed like the week for strange happenings, girls falling from the sky Papyrus’ behaviour, Gasters behaviour, this turbine accident

“What is going on in my life.” Sans mumbled annoyed  Gaster glanced over questioningly but Sans waved off the comment and tapped the screen

“I’m assuming you did scans of all the parts, can I get a copy of that and the log data?  I’ll need to get back to my lab but I can go over it more closely tonight.” he offered Gaster nodded moving to grab a flat device about the size of a notebook then handed Sans a slim USB drive

“The data is Key locked, you know our number.  The king has granted only you access to this information, you know the drill.” Gaster said Sans nodded “Yeah yeah I got it,  I’ll do what I can.”

“Thank you Sans... maybe a fresh pair of eyes can see something we’re missing.” Gaser mumbled turning his attention back to the pieces Sans smiled patting his brothers back and leaving him to his thoughts as he left the hanger the door closing and locking behind him. Tablet in hand he made his way back to his lab, He paused greeting everyone before explaining he had core work and couldn’t be disturbed unless an emergency came up and headed back to his office.

His brothers acting odd he could put aside for now, there were two far more important problems.  The turbine could be a real threat, if it was sabotage then that meant someone had gotten access to the labs, Gaster had higher security then Sans did but even then it wasn’t absolute like the Hangers…

The there was Frisk, she was just one big Mystery on her own!

Learning she could sign was an interesting little detail.  She might in fact be a mute, or had suffered some sort of vocal trauma young that limited her speech.  Of course that was fairly reasonable considering her other injuries. He frowned dragging a notebook forward and sketching out a human body,  just an outline, no real details. (Well not after he caught himself making her the length of the hair was right anyway)

Once that was done he began to draw in the poorly healed injuries making notes on possible causes and the approximate age of each. Something had changed, From what he had seen and what he had checked again the night before, Not including the injuries sustained during her fall, the last poorly healed wound had been at least six months ago.  So the question was, what had changed, and how had that change led to her falling out of the sky above Ebott?

He growled running a hand over his skull in annoyance and frustration,  there was something here, some key detail that would give him more insite, but he just didn’t have it.  He’d played through the day in his head over and over.. And nothing. The Only thing that stuck out was the fact she had survived, from that height she should have died.  How had she survived. He frowned pen scribbling circles on the page when he paused staring at the smudged blue ink.

“Blue Magic…” he said softly shoving up, blue magic!  He grabbed a mug and ran out of his office. To the shock of his Students he reared back and flung it across the room.  They braced waiting for impact. But nothing happened, looking up the mug hovered floating safely in a haze of blue light

“Ha… HAHA… That’s got to be it, Guys I need you quick anyone not in the middle of something come up here!” he instructed, waiting as they filed up interested by the odd but interesting outburst

“Ok, I want each of you to throw this mug as hard as you can at the far wall… not right now when I say so but Don’t do it right as I say so I want you to surprise me.” He said taking the steps two at a time as he rushed across the lab, this had to be it, He was sure of it.

“Right first up, when your ready give it a good ha-” the mug went flying, he threw his hand up, it stopped slowing  good, he went through again and again and again until everyone had tried it once, it was a good consideration… but he needed more he needed… height and weight.

“Alright guys, we’re going to do another experiment.” he explained as he let the mug drop into his hand climbing back up to the platform Tapping the mug

“How many of you are adept at blue magic?” he asked, a few raised their hands confused once more he nodded and looked at the other “Alright, I want to test the Effect of blue magic on Biological entities, stopping something like a mug is one thing but we are going to add hight speed and weight to our subject.” he explained tossing the cup and catching it again grinning

“Were gonna drop some cows off an office building roof.” he said seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This author does not endorse tossing cows or any living being (Even your irritating second cousin twice removed) off office roof tops. Even if it is for scientific study.


	7. Understanding Tenderness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So A Chapter about Papyrus. He is to pure and sweet dang it. Yes this is a Sans Frisk fic but Papyrus needs love to just because he's adorable and I love him <3
> 
> Also, I've called Burgerpants Wisk, I cannot for the life of me remember where I read it but I know that's been used as his name before and I figure after leaving Mettatons employ the first thing he'd ditch was that stupid belittling nickname.

**Chapter 7**

 

Despite his worry Papyrus arrived in time for work dashing through the back door just as Grillby made the light jog down the stairs from his apartment above the bar and restaurant. He let out a long relieved breath and laughed weakly as she straightened

“I’m here!” he announced cheerfully,  Grillby couldn’t help chuckling.

“You had a few minutes yet you didn’t have to run so hard… though, I’m surprised usually you aim for a good half hour before your shift starts, you ok?” He asked, Papyrus was a good kid and a heck of a chef (When he wasn’t experimenting) so Grillby found himself looking out for the skeleton like Sans did for his niece.  It hadn’t been an intentional trade off, just one of those quirks of fate he supposed. Though even if Sans didn’t keep an eye on Fuku for him Grillby still would have minded Papyrus.

“It’s been an odd few days at home is all, I lost track of time this morning… I did it last night to, I forgot to start dinner so nothing was ready when Sans got home from his errands yesterday.”  He said his tone betraying his dejection. Surprised the normally peppy young skeleton seemed so down Grillby walked over to pull out a chair so they could sit and talk

“That’s not awful, things happen, people get distracted, I’m sure Sans didn’t mind did he?” Grillby asked gently Papyrus sighed shaking his head

“No… but, well I guess I feel even guiltier because of why I forgot.” he admitted shifting in his heat seeming to debate with himself before looking at Grillbys hand

“You where married once right?” he asked abruptly.  The question was so out of left field Grillby needed a second to process it before nodding slowly.

“Yeah I was, that was quite a few years ago now though, why?”  Papyrus shook his head

“W-well... I… I made a new friend.  Well, me and Sans are both her friends… I think, she likes us both, and she laughs at Sans’ puns, and she liked the food I made and thanks me when ever I help her.” he said shifting 

“She got hurt so she’s staying with me and Sans until she gets better.” he explained careful not to mention Frisk was a human, Sans had been very strict about that after all.

“A-anyway, I… we’ve only really known her a couple of days.. She had no place else to go so I asked Sans if we could help her.” he went on, Grillby nodded, not surprised Papyrus would do such a thing, he acted tough but he had such a soft touch.

“Is she pretty?” Grillby asked getting a feeling about what Papyrus was so unnerved about,  his skull lit up in a brilliant smile

“Yes she is, and very very nice, she draws as well, she can’t talk but she knows sign language and her handwriting is very very neat and She even knows about the Karate Cats!” he exclaimed excitedly Grillby nodded

“Alright then, so what does this have to do with you forgetting the time?” he asked “Or even feeling guilty about it? Sounds to me like you’ve been preoccupied.” he said lightly Papyrus nodded

“W-well yes but… but….” he trailed

“I… I feel guilty because, I’m really happy I made a new friend, and even happier she likes Sans to… but this morning, while he was helping heal her… when I saw him sitting there holding her hand… I felt funny… Bad, in my chest.  It was sharp and nasty and I wanted to make Sans let her go, but that’s silly because he was just healing her… but… I wanted to be the one to heal her… and hold her hand.” he said softly looking down at his clasped hand studying the bones wondering what it would have been like to hold her hand

“Now I feel bad for having Bad feelings at Sans and I don’t know what I should do.” he said finally looking at the older Monster for some sort of guidance. Grillby took a long breath, ho boy….

“Now, you see…  hrmm, how do I explain.  You’re feelings first of all, aren’t bad, they’re normal.  Your just not used to ‘em so they seem bad to you, but you know in your head it’s not nice, and that’s a good thing.” he explained hoping Papyrus understood.  While this wasn’t exactly Grillby’s specialty he understood why Papyrus hadn’t gone to his brother for help.

“What you felt sounds like jealousy, You really like this girl you helped. You think she’s nice and pretty and she likes you to, I’m gonna be honest here and tell you Papyrus, I think you have a crush on your new friend.” Grillby said frankly the skeleton gasped

“I would never crush Frisk!” he exclaimed horrified by the idea. The fire elemental couldn’t help it, Grillby laughed long and hard at the pure look of shock on Papyrus’ face.

“N-no… Ha, No boy!  I mean, dang it, I mean you’re gettin romantic kind of feelin’s for her.” he said shaking his head with mirth there where time Papyrus was just to sweet and naive for his own good.

“Romantic feelings?” Papyrus asked touching his chest, he thought about how Undyne talked about Alphys, the two spent so much time together they snuggled and touched all the time, but Undyne was always saying good things about Alphys, even things that annoyed her she found adorable.  Was that the same? He hadn’t thought a person could feel romantically for someone they just met.

“W-what do I do?” he asked weakly, Grillby sighed shaking his head

“Well you said she’s hurt right now and stayin with you guys?  For now, maybe keep it to yourself. She might feel like you expect her to like you back as payment for helpin her, that's never good.” he advised, this wasn’t a situation he had ever encountered himself but he knew that some people just did things because they felt obligated… then once that obligation was up they left without a word.

“Once she’s better and not dependin’ on you two, and you’ve had a chance to know her better, then I say tell her, just be honest with her, and yourself.  She might like you the same way, she might not, relationships, are two ways after all.” he explained, Papyrus nodded thoughtfully but he was noticeably relieved.  Grillby hadn’t felt very confident but seeing the younger man's expression he thought maybe he had said the right thing.

“Alright well, we’ll be opening soon so why don’t you get those fryers fired up?  Muffets delivery should be any second, while you do that I’ll start putting down chairs.” he said standing, Papyrus nodded back to his usual self.  He felt reassured by Grillby's words. While he wasn’t sure what a crush really was, at least his feelings where normal. Jealousy huh? As he let the friers warm for the first orders of the day then went to collect the bun delivery from Muffets shop he thought about what that meant.

He loved his brother very much, but Grillby said Jealousy was normal, so… as long as he didn’t get mad at Sans?  It was ok to feel it just not act on it? Maybe? He didn’t think he’d ever felt jealous before or if he had he must have been a kid, maybe, Jealousy sounded like something you felt when you wanted something someone else had…. So he probably felt it as a kid, but he didn’t really know.

He didn’t like the feeling though,  and besides it was silly to think Frisk belonged to Sans, they were just friends to, and Sans was a much better healer so it was reasonable for him to heal then for Papyrus to do it.

By the time the first orders started coming in he was feeling a lot more chipper.  The second cook came in, a younger cat like monster who had worked for Mettaton but had in recent weeks finally just quit.  Since he’d started working at Grillbys he had relaxed a lot, Papyrus had even heard him laugh once, a little, under his breath.

The morning shift was in full swing, waitresses coming in and out with trays collecting orders to deliver or dropping off empty plates to be cleaned.  He liked when it was busy he liked to cook he had ever since he’d been little, and getting to do it as his job was the best thing in the world. And sometimes when the waitresses came back they would tell him that the customer had been really happy with their food.  That made him even happier, thoughts of jealousy and confusing feelings where pushed aside for the joy of cooking and the bouncy poppy music on the radio.

When there was a lull he took a quick lunch while Wisk filled the couple orders that came in, then they switched off so the cat could eat. While they had eaten they had chatted.  Not about anything in particular, but it was a nice chat, the cat was still fairly reserved but it was nice he was willing to talk. Papyrus had no idea that his open welcome and his friendly demeanor was what had helped relax the cat so quickly.

Not long after he finished eating the lunch rush began This was much busier so there wasn’t much time to talk about anything aside from Orders.  When the next lull Came Papyrus and wisk both sat laughing a little just in the middle of the rush a huge group had come in for an unexpected party. That was all well and good but all of those people on top of the usual lunch rush had made it almost a madhouse One of the waitresses had even stepped in to help with the cooking to make sure no one was waiting to long.

“You know, I never had this much fun working at Mettatons.” Wisk said with a real smile as he ran a hand through the tuft of thicker fur on his head and sighed, “It funny I thought I hated kitchen work, food all of it, guess I just hated my surroundings.” he said frankly tail swaying slowly back and forth with ease and contentment Papyrus nodded

“That can happen, if you’re not happy where you are you can’t enjoy things you normally would.  I am glad you came to work here Wisk, You’re a good cook and very nice! I am glad we are friends!” he said enthusiastically The cat stared at him a moment before smiling a little brighter

“Y-yeah you know what?  I’m glad to, what do you know.” he laughed, the genuine sound was nice and Papyrus was chuckling with him after a moment.

“Nice to see you boys have time to relax and have a laugh while I’m working my feet to the nubs out there.” A spider waitress said as she sauntered back into the kitchen casting them a teasing glace.  Papyrus noted that wisk didn’t hunch his shoulders or even flinch like he usually did when teased. He seemed to take it in stride understanding it wasn’t meant to be hurtful.

Papyrus planted his hands on his knees and stood waving for wisk to sit

“It’s alright I can put this together you sit for a bit more ok?” he said warmly as he studied the order slip and brought out what he needed to make a hearty Bacon burger.  Hrmm he wondered if Frisk might like something like that for dinner tonight. It would be something different then Spaghetti. While he adored the dish he knew others weren’t exactly thrilled to eat it every day, Sans might appreciate something different as well, and it would be a good way of making a silent apology for his jealous thoughts before.

Satisfied with the idea he went about his routine for the rest of the day occasionally humming along with whatever peppy song caught his fancy on the radio. When his shift ended he slipped out to the bar and asked if Grillby wouldn’t mind taking off three bacon burgers and two large fries off his pay for the day so he could take a meal home.  Grillby assured him it was no trouble and made the tally in a little notebook he kept for employee purchases before lifting a hand to send the skeleton off for the evening. Dinner rush was over and things were settling in, Wisk would be able to handle the last few hours alone before the bar stopped serving food then he’d get to go home. Papyrus made up the burgers and fries fresh then with a wave to the waitress on break and bidding Wisk good night he slipped out of the kitchen door and began the short walk home.

He glanced at his watch and smiled, Sans would probably be just getting home from the university just as he did, barring any trouble at the lab, so the food would still be fresh and warm.

In fact when he walked into the old apartment he was surprised to hear Sans laughing in the main room.  He climbed the stairs with the bag of food grinning as he stepped in

“Hello Frisk, Hello Brother!” he greeted cheerfully,  Sans looked up and over waving, he was settled in his usual arm chair while Frisk was still settled on the couch smiling over at his she waved as well

‘Welcome home Papyrus’  She sighed to him before noticing the bag she pointed curiosity in her expression Papyrus grinned walking to the Counter and carefully pulling ou the food and begging to plate it up in an automatic gesture.

“I thought you might like something different from spaghetti and I thought Sans deserved a treat for working so hard to heal you.” Papyrus said easily Sans grinned

“No kiddn’ bro Grillby’s?  That’s great!” he said enthusiastically Papyrus smiled walking over to pass him the plate and a bottle of ketchup knowing the smaller skeleton would want to drown everything in it.

“Well Like I said you’ve been working hard.” Papyrus said, that was true enough, but for now he wouldn’t mention his jealousy.  He knew why he felt funny now and hopefully it would go away He served Frisk then pulled over a Table chair to eat with them. 

The meal was perfect, they ate and chatted easily Frisk would set her burger down and sign as she chewed so she could offer her opinion or ask questions.  It turned out Sans had been laughing because he had been explaining his current Experiment to frisk. Papyrus was stunned For some reason Sans had gone out of his way to get permission to have cows dropped from a tall building roof so that his team could test the effects of blue magic on falling Biological matter as well as the limits of damage and preventable impact.

The University wasn’t about to let them be cruel to animals so they had compromised and Sans was going to get a sack of meat roughly the weight of a cow to drop instead.  It was still Biological matter after all. He’d have to make sure his students focused their magic on the meat inside and not the sack itself.

“We’ll have sensors on the surface of the bag that will transmit to the computer speed of the drop, the force of impact exactly when the blue magic kicks in and so on.  This will help us get a much more accurate gauge of the effects.” he explained Frisk nodded Papyrus sighed Honestly he simply didn’t understand some of Sans’ work sometimes.  He had no idea why they would bother testing Blue magic like this but Sans’ seemed convinced it would prove something. Heck if he said what though.

Once they had eaten Sans turned on the TV and frisk shifted carefully so the two brothers could sit either side of her on the couch, Papyrus moved the kitchen chair so she could prop her legs up Giving her broken one less stress.  The painkiller she had taken before eating however began to tug at her and before long she’d fallen asleep leaning against Papyrus her chest rising and falling slowly as she breathed. Sans was leaning against the arm of the couch seeming to be thinking bore then watching and Papyrus was a bit sleepy after such a busy work day so he stood bundling the sleeping human in his arms,  bid Sans good night and Carried frisk to her room, settling her on the bed and making sure she was comfortable before he went to his own room. He was feeling so much better about everything that he settled to sleep with no problem. 

As he slept he dreamed of Happy cats, Fire elementals in love, and a pretty human girl who offered him Spaghetti on a plate with cartoon cats on it.  As he slept, he smiled.


	8. Please contact your service provider for assitance

**Chapter 8**

 

She shuddered fingers gripping the blankets.  Sans frowned looking over her, what was she dreaming about?  Or rather what where her nightmares about. If it made her whimper and move like this it couldn’t really be called a ‘dream’.

He had finished healing her arm and was carefully removing the cast when she had started to stir, weak noises escaping her like she was trying to speak to whatever she dreamed of but unable to.  As he eased her arm from the cast he wondered if she could speak in her dreams. He’d never considered that before, he’d have to ask. It would be interesting to know.

It was a lot earlier then Sans was usually awake but he wanted to get the arm fixed and cast off before he had to get ready for work. He thought she’d appreciate being free of at least one cast.  The leg still needed so much work.

She jolted and he dropped the cast to catch her pitching body

“Whoa! whoa easy kiddo easy.” he said quietly as she woke with a gasp clinging desperately to him her whole body shaking as she broke into hard sobs.  Unsure what to do for her he just pet her head and made quiet soothing noises much like he had done for Paps when he’d been younger.

“It’s alright, it was just a nightmare, you’re ok, you’re with us, remember?” he said as her sobs eased.  She nodded pulling away wiping at her eyes before pausing looking at her arm flexing her fingers and making a soft noise smiling and pointing, her arm cast!  He nodded

“I finished the last of the healing on that, thought you might like to get it off.” he said lightly,  thrilled Frisk moved throwing her arms around him this time in a warm hard hug. He chuckled patting her back

“Hey no biggie kiddo,  Anyway I figure you’re probably sick’a  being carried around so I’m going to see if I can’t borrow some crutches from the health department for you.” he said she nodded that would be great, being able to move on her own would make things so much better (Especially being able to go to the bathroom on her own.) speaking of... she frowned and began to sign to him

“Huh? A bath?  Oh yeah good point Humans bath a lot don’t they?  Sorry Me and paps don’t really need a whole full wash like that very often.” he said apologetically “How about this afternoon when I get back,  we can use a couple shopping bags to cover the cast but then I’ll at least be here if you need anything or fall over. I wouldn’t feel right leavin you in the bath on your own just yet.” he pointed out, it was a reasonable concern so she nodded.  He moved scooping her up easily, it was weird, he was shorter than Papyrus but She really liked it when he picked her up, she felt warm and, kinda fuzzy but, in a nice way.

“Unfortunately that means at least one more boring day on the couch for you, Paps already headed off to work but he left a couple of his books out for you, I added a couple, his are a little.. well... “ Sans paused frowning thoughtfully

“They’re quick reads, they won’t take much time.” he said easily as he carried Frisk through to the living room getting her setup and cozy before making her breakfast.  She hoped he was able to get her crutches she could do so much more to help him and Papyrus for all they had done for her. She could even cook something… right? She frowned thoughtfully… did she know how to cook?

There where things she didn’t know she could do until she did them, like the drawing, or the signing so maybe she did know how to cook and just didn’t remember she knew? She wasn’t sure but an idea struck he as she herd Sans rattling about in the kitchen she might not need crutches to get around…

She smiled signing her thanks to him when he brought the tray to her there where sunny side up eggs some toast and a glass of orange juice,  a quick but warm meal easy to eat. An for Sans easier to cook. 

“Thought you might like something more substantial than cereal today.” he said lightly before ruffling her hair

“Anyway I gotta head out, Oh, here, I was thinking about this yesterday, you where home alone yesterday but if anything had happened you had no way to contact us, so you can borrow this.” he said holding out a small old style flip phone Frisk took it staring at it helplessly before looking up at him and smiling trying to cover her concern,  he watched her a moment before flipping the phone open

“The Lab number listed here is my personal office phone,  when I answer just press a button so I know it’s you.” he explained she nodded glancing away then back at the phone studying it carefully.

“The second… number is my cell… three is Paps, though if he’s in the kitchen he might not hear right away....” Sans explained the way her expression scrunched with worry…

“Do you… know how to use it?”  he asked, He had caught on like she had, if she saw something she knew how to use she remembered it quickly even if she didn’t remember the word for it.  But this helpless look. How could it be possible… she’d never used a phone? What kind of life had she…. Damn

“Ok... lets see, see these numbers?  This is how you make a call, you put in the phone number of who you want to call,  but because my numbers are in already you don’t need to do that yet, here, use these arrows and go to… here this menu ‘contacts’.  One is my office, two is my cell, three is Paps cell, see? When you have one selected just hit this green button and it will call Ok?”  Frisk nodded staring hard memorizing what he was explaining. 

“Then, when you’re done with the call, you press this red button.” he said  then snapped the phone closed and sighing running a hand down his face. 

Jeeze...

He felt something tug his sleeve and looked over, Frisk was holding the edge of it and looking at him worriedly She shifted lifting her free hand and carefully moved her fingers

_ ‘I’m sorry’ _

He sighed smiling at her patting her hand gently

“Nothing to be sorry about kiddo, Look we don’t know anything about the kind of life you had before you came here,  but I gotta say some of the clues I’m finding… hrmm, well, the point is, it’s not your fault.” Frisk frowned hand moving quicker

_ ‘Clues?  Is there something you noticed?  Please tell me, I need to know I can’t stand being so empty!’ _ her movement where becoming frantic so that she was signing some letters twice in her hurry.  Maybe keeping it from her wasn’t a good idea it was her life after all….

“W-well…  Ok, I mean.. You are right.  Just, hear me out.” he said sighing

“When we heal, we can, well it’s like part of our consciousness goes into the person we’re healing and it’s like we’re inside them, almost like we see inside.  This helps us find the injuries gauge how bad they are and know how to fix it. I’m particularly good at it because Natural Biology is one of my degrees.” he explained shifting a little so he could sit.

“While I was healing you I went around checking you for internal injuries.  You fell pretty far, I needed to make sure nothing was wrong inside you. I found plenty wrong, and frankly not all of it was the fall.” he said finally, she swallowed thickly then made a motion for him to continue

“I think, well... no, I’m pretty damn sure you where in a situation that lead to some… pretty severe abuse.” he said scowling. It pissed him off to think about it,  even if Frisk wasn’t usually this sweet and gentle no one deserved the kind of treatment that would have led to those injuries.

“You don’t know me, even without the memory thing, you have no reason to trust me, but I’m wondering how best to help you, I wouldn’t feel right taking you back to a situation like that but I can’t keep you here for very long, it’s just a bad situation all ‘round really and your stuck in the middle not even knowing who you are and, I feel bad for ya, I didn’t want to mention it because it’s just s bleak.” he said looking at her with a helpless half smile.  She was thinking.

After a moment she tugged his sleeve and smiled

_ ‘It’ll be ok, I believe you, I trust you.’ _

“Oh yeah?  How can you, with everything?” he asked surprised but kind of relieved… and really glad that she trusted him.

_ ‘Well, for one, you’re very good to Paps who is very very happy.  A bad person wouldn’t do that. You healed me, and You said you would keep doing that.  You even held me after my nightmare.. And.. I just kind of… feel it. I know here and here that you’re safe. _ ’  as she signed this she paused long enough to touch her temple, then her chest.  Despite his surprise he gave a weak laugh

“Wow… well I guess you got me there.  Look, I am going to do what I can for you.  What can I say You’ve grown on me. We’ll figure this out, you Paps and me ok?  I know things seem bad from what I found but who knows Maybe your just a little stunt woman or something.” he suggested making her laugh.  Glad to see the light hearted smile on her face he stood.

“Well I really gotta go, you sure you got the phone down?” he asked Frisk nodded

_ ‘I’ve got it,  It seems like this memory thing isn’t affecting the things I’m learning now.’ _

“Alright then, you have a good day ‘kay?” he said with a smile she nodded lifting her hand

_ ‘You have a good day too, be safe. _ ’

Like the day before he was struck with the warmth and comfort of having someone say that before he left for the day.  He turned walking down to the door and took a shortcut to make sure he wasn’t late for work his hands jammed in the pockets of his slacks.

She’d taken what he had told her amazingly well… but…  he frowned looking down at his sneakers the laces of one where undone and so he crouched to tie them wondering.  He had told her they would work something out… but what could they do? Then there was this whole possible Sabotage thing going on in G’s lab… He’d gone over the files last night but nothing had really stuck out to him.  He’d do some more review today and He’d ask G if he could take a look at the components again, maybe there was something they weren't seeing…

 

\--------------

 

Frisk focused hard,  she had her bad leg lifted off the ground and was standing in the kitchen, she had done it!  There was more than a little triumph in the feeling of having made it to the small space. It wasn’t very far but she’d done it, using furniture and the counter to balance he had hoped and swung herself along on her good leg.  

The only downside was, now she was in here and looking at everything… none of it was looking familiar.  She opened the oven, fiddled with diles, put them back when she realise fiddling with things she didn’t know was probably a bad idea.  She looked in the fridge, she recognized some of the food… why was there so much spaghetti?

Nothing struck her as… familiar, not the way things like the cartoon or the signing had before.  This meant two things. One she couldn’t cook for them, disappointing, she wanted to do something for them…  and two… she was pretty sure, almost positive… she had never been in a kitchen before. Or if she had she hadn’t been in it often and hadn’t learned a lot about it.

How was that possible?  

Sans suggestion of her being abused made sense thinking about her dreams she shivered and absently brushed a hand across her belly and down…. Down..

NO!

She flinched back hitting the counter and sinking to the floor gasping and panting fingers gripping her hair tightly no, no, no…

She was ok… she was ok… she fought to breath in, out, in, out…. Breath breath… She remembered Sans, the way he had held her this morning, the way he’d spoken.  She hadn’t really understood the words buried in his chest the way she had been but she remembered the tone, and the warm gentle rumbling of his talking.

Slowly she calmed calming her breathing and relaxing her body deep breath in through the nose, out through the mouth… she was ok… she was safe.

Once she was settled she sighed leaning back against the cabinet door head thunking softly on the wood as she stared up at the ceiling.  Something was wrong with her, she knew it and now she was causing trouble for these great guys.

She shifted rubbing at her eyes when tears threatened.  No, she needed to stay strong, sitting here weeping wasn’t going to help.  She frowned. Sitting here… she felt… familiar. She shifted onto her hands and knees and moved carefully crawling across the floor and began to open cabinet doors.  Plates bowls tupperware, pots pans… some dry food and, there under the sink cleaning supplies. This she knew this she knew these, this.. This was bleach, this was a vinegar solution, Don’t mix bad chemicals, bad smell.  Vinegar mix was for glass, bleach for whites… toilets, cream cleanser, Bath, sinks… all surface cleanser, wood polish.. Yes she knew these things.

She felt elated.  She couldn’t cook but she knew she could clean!  Not just that she knew more things! She pulled everything from the cupboard and began to organize it, Kitchen first since she was here.

Now certain that she could actually do something useful Frisk felt a surge of determination to do her best, they were trying so hard to help her, so she had to try hard and help herself so no one's effort went to waste.

 

\---------------------------

 

Success!

Sans was bursting with confidence as he logged the data from the experiment, he’d been right!  Blue magic had saved Frisks life, meaning a monster had been with her when she had fallen, had tried to save her.

The humans bodies reaction to magic had meant she couldn’t just be lifted back up from where she had fallen so the monster had slowed her descent as much as possible to limit the damage!

This was a breakthrough on several levels but importantly it meant that someone in the city knew she was here and would be looking for her.  That complicated things, was it Asgore or the others? What was she being brought from, How had she fallen. And was the abuse tied to any of it?  Damn it. He had answer but it opened more question and made him aware of more dangers.

“You’re looking stressed.”  Sans looked up surprised to see His brother standing at the office door, G rarely left his wing of the lab.

“Huh? Oh no just inputting data from the experiment, You know I hate this stuff.” he said with a smile shifting some papers to cover this notes about frisk, neatning them into a pile in a casual motion before gesturing for Gaster to sit.

“I’m surprised you came by this way, usually you send me a message to come to you.” Sans said Gaster nodded

“True But I thought I should let you know that, because of the stalled progress on the core Upgrades I have a surplus of free time.  You said Papyrus wanted me to come to dinner, I thought I would let you know I will come this evening.” he said lightly Sans tried not to choke on his coffee SHIT

“O-oh yeah? I mean, you don’t gotta rush you know how Paps is as long as you can make it some time.” he said quickly shit shit shit.  Gaster was the last person he needed to know about Frisk, he was Loyal to Asgore he’d report her in an instant, Oh he’d Parlay mercy for Sans and Papyrus because they where his brothers but Frisk wouldn’t mean anything to him.

“There’s another reason, I can’t seem to get my assistant out of her depression, and I am worried about her… work…” he said quickly “I intend to bring her as well, Papyrus is so open and welcoming I thought his cheerful attitude might help motivate her.” he said easily, though there a was faint color on his bones Sans blinked surprised by Gasters concern for this other monster but nodded damn it…

“That fair, I’ll send Paps a text and let him to know expect guests, he’ll be thrilled to see you… He misses you.” he said scratching the back of his head, Papyrus was probably the only reason they where even on speaking terms.

“I’ll be Glad to see him to.  Sometimes I don’t realise how much he can lift my spirits.” Gaster admitted after a long moment before standing

“Oh yes, any progress on that situation?” he asked Sans shook his head 

“No, nothing yet I’m going to re-read the notes and was hoping I could take another look when you have time see if there's anything we missed.” he said Gaster nodded 

“Alright then, I’ll arrange for it tomorrow.  For tonight expect us at Seven.” he said briskly before heading from the office.  Sans waited until he saw his brother leave the lab then scrambled for his phone, he had to call Paps, Now!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh a little bit of plot? really? Yep, Please enjoy, yes Tags have been updated :)


	9. Dinner and a show

**Chapter 9**

 

_ “Oh he’s coming? Well brother that’s excellent news!” _ As suspected Papyrus was thrilled by the idea of Gaster coming to dinner, a with a new friend that was even better!  Sans had waited until he was sure the lunch rush had passed at Grillbys before calling so his brother could talk without being rushed, and this was exactly why.

“No Paps our ‘guest’.” he hissed glancing around even though he was in his office he couldn’t shake an oppressive feeling of panic.

_ “Oh Sans why should that be a worry Gaster is our brother of course everything will be alright and if this person is someone he thinks we should meet then she must be good to.” _ he said with effortless confidence that, frankly Sans admired at times, and found frustrating at others.

“Paps Gaster is a very important monster, remember he works for the king.” Sans said gently

“That means if he finds anything the king wouldn’t approve of he will feel honour bound to say something right?” he rationalised gently, he didn’t want to cause a rift between the two by painting the eldest as the bad guy, and he wasn’t not really he’d just be doing what he should and reporting to the man where his loyalty lay but still.

Papyrus was silent a long while and for a moment Sans looked at the phone wondering if the line had died or something.

_ “So what do we do?” _ Papyrus asked finally sounding a little down He didn’t want to think his brother would do anything to hurt Frisk but Sans was right Gaster worked for Asgor, and he was good so of course he would want to tell the man he respected if he found a human.  He didn’t want anyone to hurt Frisk not ever. Sans had told him a little bit about all frisks injuries, it sounded like she had lived a very hard life even before falling.

“I think maybe she should stay in my room, if you can make her something or bring something from Grilbs to eat before they arrive she can just settle and read or draw until they leave.” Sans murmured thoughtfully.  It was an awkward situation but she’d be safer in his room then Paps simply because Gaster was less likely to want to see his room, or show this secretary of his.

_ “I can do that… We won’t be to busy tonight so I can head home a bit early to make dinner and get everything cleaned up as well.”  _ he said cheering up at the prospect, even if it was a little awkward he was still looking forward to time with his brother.

“Yeah alright talk to Grillbs and text me, If you can’t get out early I will and pick up a bit for you.” he offered, it would be annoying but he knew Papyrus would be a wreck if the place was a mess for Gasters visit (though frankly Sans never saw the mess)

A little over an hour later Paps texted him to let him know that Grillby had been alright with letting him go early, so Sans wouldn’t have to rush, or clean.  He had chuckled at that and sent back a couple Zzzs with the knowledge it would make his brother groan, and smile a little.

Reassured with a plan Sans went back to finishing up his Data input, even if Paps could get out early Sans wanted to get home to and make sure Frisk was settled and hidden from G before he arrived.

 

\---------------------------

 

Humming to himself Papyrus unlocked the front door gripping the handle of the sack he carried,  “H- Frisk I’m back. I brought you so food, My big brothers coming to dinner so…” he stopped as he reached the top of the steps, Frisk to his shock was on her hands and knees at the top of the stairs,  the hallway floor almost shined she’d scrubbed it so hard and the house had the faint scent of lemon

“Have you been cleaning all day?” she asked, Frisk smiled blushing shifting carefully, he noticed she’d been leaning on her good leg and resting the cast on a pillow.

“How did you even get around?” he asked astounded

_ ‘With my arm better I can balance and sort of swing my good leg.’  _ Frisk signed as she pulled off one of the gloves she wore

_ ‘I’m almost done if you want to sit in the room I haven’t gotten there yet so the floor is still dry.’  _ she explained.  He nodded and carefully (maybe to carefully) he stepped around her sitting and watching as she resumed

“You don’t have to do that really.” he said she waved a hand

_ ‘I want to, you and Sans have been very kind to me, I can’t cook, I know that after trying to figure out the stove but as soon as I saw the cleaning supplies I knew them.’ _ she explained he nodded sitting back and considering, maybe she was like a cleaner or something for the humans?  He sighed and watched her as she worked she certainly knew what she was doing putting her force into it the water was getting dirty but the floor shined almost new!

“I’m really amazed Frisk I don’t think the floor has looked that good since we were all kids!” he exclaimed with a delighted smile

“I remember Our mother used to wax them to a shine and we would wear these thick socks and slide around on them Mom would laugh so hard and tell us to be more careful because if we broke bones she wouldn’t help us.” he said smiling at the memory, it was odd, he hadn’t thought about that in such a long time, but it was such a nice thing to remember… in fact he'd been thinking about their mother a lot lately…

As Frisk finished the floor stopping at the door way she swiped an arm across her forehead and slipped off the gloves sitting back to look at her work a moment before looking up at Papyrus with a warm smile.

_ ‘You were saying something about someone coming over? _ ’ she questioned curiously He gasped nodding

“Yes, Our big brother, Gaster, well his name is WingDings But he hates it so when we were kids Sans always called him G he was G. Aster.” he explained before standing and picking her up suddenly from the floor

“That's why I’m home early, He’s coming to have dinner with us, but Sans said he can’t know you’re here so I brought you dinner and Sans said for you to stay in his room.” Papyrus explained easing off his shoes and carefully finding the dry spots on the floor as he carried her to Sans’ room,  he paused only once with a flat look, even though her tried to remain neutral Frisk could feel the disgust radiating off him. Papyrus was a very clean person and She had no doubt that the state of Sans’ room was a source of frustration, but he said nothing and walked her over to the mattress settling her on it and propping pillows so she was comfortable

“Sans said you could read any of his books or draw some more if you like.  I Brought you a slice of Lasagna because two burgers in a row isn’t healthy even if I was the one that made them.” he said with no false modesty, he was proud of his cooking.  Frisk didn’t blame him either he was a good cook (even if she still hadn’t figured out how he tasted anything without a tongue, must be a magic monster thing)

_ ‘I appreciate you doing this but I feel like I’m causing you trouble.’ _ Frisk signed but Papyrus shook his head

“Not at all!  We want you to be safe I want you to be safe very much Frisk.” he said with a warm smile shifting he sat next to the mattress, Sans didn't really have a bed it was just a mattress on the floor, with a sheet and covers that where only clean because Papyrus came in once a week and washed them whether Sans was still on them or not.

“I don’t know what your life was like before you fell, but I want to make you life now, really good.  You are a good person Frisk I know that I can tell.” he said reaching out, he paused hesitating then covered her hand with his

“I want to keep you safe, and so does my brother.” he said softly Frisk looked at him, a little surprised, there was… something in his voice she couldn’t quite decipher but touched by his sincerity she smiled nodding

_ ‘Thank you Papyrus… I might not remember my life before much but I don’t think it was good either… but I know I have been very happy here even just this short while.  I am glad you and Sans found me.’  _ she signed with a warm smile.  Papyrus smiled back He wouldn’t say it yet just like Grillby had told him, he didn’t want her to say she liked him because he and Sans had saved her he wanted her to like him for who he was.

Once she was comfortable with some books and paper Papyrus grabbed a tray coming back bursting with compliments about how clean the kitchen and living room where, he set her up with the trey and some cutlery as she dished up the Lasagna he had brought her before he left her to eat so he could start on a meal for his brother and a guest apparently.  About an hour later Sans came in leaning against the door frame he grinned at her 

“You know, I think I can see my face in that floor, You didn’t have to do that.” he said lifting a hand before she could reply

“Ya didn’t have to but it is appreciated, and, I guess I can understand why you did it.  Getting help is one thing but it speaks a lot about the kind of person you are that you don’t want handouts.  You where all good while you were limited but now you can move you want to give back… That's a pretty good sign of the kind of person you are  that sort of thing, it’s not memory or personality that makes a person that way it’s just… how they are, so I get the feeling if we learn about you we’re gonna learn you where a pretty good person before you bashed your head in.” he said offering a wink before walking over to look at the books she’d been given they where the human anatomy books he had gotten to try and understand her injuries better.

“Pretty heavy reading you sure your ok with this?” he asked she nodded

_ ‘There are some words I don’t know but the context makes it easy to understand even with those words missing, and I feel like some of it I do know I think it must be common knowledge, I almost feel like I’m going to know a detail before I read it.’ _ she explained he nodded sitting a moment

“Yeah, A few details feed on other details it’s stimulating your memory,  a sort of domino effect.,, all we need to do is find the domino that’ll bring back, everything,  it won’t be easy and it might be glued down, meaning you might not get it back, you understand that right?” he said looking at her.  Frisk shifted a little looking down and nodding

_ ‘I know, and, sometimes I wonder if that’s such a bad thing… these dreams… nightmares.  I wonder if It’s me trying to remember, I feel so scared, I hurt… I know I need to remember, I should remember but. _ ’ she stopped signing for a long while just studying her hands and Sans thought she wouldn’t say anything else until her fingers moved slowly

_ “But I’m scared.’ _

He nodded reaching out placing a hand on her head  as she trembled under his touch he moved drawing her close and hugging her  she moved hugging him back fingers gripping the blue hoodie trembling as she held him tightly

“It’s alright, it’s alright… look no matter what you remember, we’re gonna be here for you I’ll be here for you.” he said gently rubbing her back releasing her as she pulled back nodding she seemed ready to apologize then stopped and instead signed 

‘Thank you’ to him, he nods bumping his forehead against hers lightly before standing and heading out to check on Paps he glanced at the clock as he shut the door… they’d be here soon…

 

\------------------

 

They arrived exactly on the hour With a brisk Knock Sans Opened the door to Gaster and the monster who had fled his office before.

“Thank you for inviting me to your home.” she said a little formally, getting a better look at her Sans had to admit she was pretty.  A pearly white exoskeleton like skin liquidy black eyes and short hair that puffed out around her chin. She wore a plane black coat grey shirts and black slacks, it surprised him because he had thought Butterfly monsters where a lot more… flamboyant.  In fact the only color she had on was a soft pink scarf.

“It’s no problem Papyrus loves extra company.” Sans said calmly stepping back so they could enter he could see wings poking from the bottom of her coat they seemed dull and grayish blue, now that he knew wasn’t a good sign.  The thing about butterflies was how their wings worked they glowed and changed color based on their mental state and emotions, a dull almost colorless wing was a very bad sign. Now he understood why Gaster had brought her over. 

“Oh!  It smells, really good.” she said as they walked up the stairs and followed the hall to the living / dining room.  Paps was just finishing setting the table as they walked in

“Brother!” he said moving quickly to embrace the oldest skeleton in a strong hug before pulling back offering the other guest a smile

“You must be Gasters friend! I’m glad you came as well I made plenty!” he said eagerly prompting a surprised and shy smile from her, really Paps just had a way of coaxing happiness out of people.  As much as he wished this didn’t have to happen right now Sans understood the importance of why G had brought her here so He stayed friendly and casual.

Papyrus offered to take their coats and the butterfly hesitated her hands had been jammed in her pockets the whole time… well the stumps, Sans couldn’t forget that way they had looked…  But as she pulled her arms out he was impressed to see carefully crafted hands. Papyrus smiled seeing them

“Those are clever, did you make them?” he asked she blinked shocked everyone had been toeing around them and frankly Sans realised he had been about to do the same

“U-uh no D-dr. Gaster made them.” she said after a moment,  Papyrus nodded walking to the small coat closet and hanging them up “Ah, well he’s is good at building things Him and Sans where always putting things together when we were kids.” he said warmly and, in his easy way had them all sitting as he chatted openly about their childhood promoting jokes and laughter from the group until even the Butterfly monster had relaxed her hands trembled a little eat time she lifted the fork and Sans saw how she focused she was using her magic to move the fingers, ah so that was how Gaster had gotten around doing anymore damage to the exoskeleton…

“Actually if you will recall I believe it was Sans Idea.” Gaster said cooly glancing at Sans before turning his attention to Riha

“You see while I’ve always preferred close study and theory before starting any kind of experiment Sans rather likes to jump in to his experiments as soon as he can, when we were younger I suppose I was more inclined towards the fun of it and so the idea of testing out Egg protection by tossing them off the roof seemed perfectly reasonable to me at the time, how else would we know we would do well at school?” he explained Papyrus nodded

“I was downstairs I was supposed to tally who had the most unbroken eggs-”

“So there’s Paps covered in egg splatter shouting up at us that none of the eggs survived when we see Mom coming down the block and try getting his attention… needless to say wasting a whole carton of eggs got us in plenty of trouble, even if it was for science.” Sans muttered chuckling Gaster sighed

“Using the whole Carton had been a bit excessive I really should have stuck to my guns on that point.” he said frankly resulting in more laughter when suddenly one of the fingers on the hand fell limp and the fork clattered to the plate.  The room went still…

“O-oh I-I…”  Sans moved easily turning to her and taking her hand before she could speak further 

“Hey G what kind of wire did you use for mobility in this thing, it snapped.” he said calmly Gaster frowned  

“It did not, I used a light weight fibre weave.” he said leaning in to look Papyrus watched before Sans asked him to grab the tool kit,  he stood and headed to the kitchenette to do so Rihas words bulldozed by the two older skeletons talking over her, yet it wasn’t rude.

“Yeah it did look,  what kind of weave was it?  You would have gone non metallic because of the work you do but this is frayed to all heck.” Sans said tilting the didgit to show Gaster Even Riha leaned close to look 

“It almost looks… older.” she said blushing faintly when the two looked at her 

“Well what I mean is, when threads fray and suffer from age and heavy use they get striny and weak like this and eventually snap, but this is several years worth of age, in less then a day.” she said weakly. Sans nodded while Gaster frowned something was tickling inside his skull something he felt like he was missing

“Do You mind if I grab your tablet Sans? I want to go over the blueprints and scans again.” Gaster said thoughtfully as Papyrus returned.  Sans nodded absently as he carefully removed the finger from the constructed hand he’d have to replace the wire.

“Yeah it’s just on my bedside table.” he said Gaster nodded and slipped from the small living room when Papyrus made a strangled sound Sans looked up realizing what he had just done he sprang for his chair and rushed to follow his brother

“Wait G actually-”

The door was open and Gaster stood staring shocked at the young woman on San’s bad a book in her lap she stared at him Sans stopped hands up

“I-I can explain but I…”

“Frisk?!” the scientist breathed shocked

“G?”  Sans wasn’t sure what to say then it hit him, his brother knew her…

“Sans?  Gaster?” Papyrus asked from the main room the butterfly standing beside him watching curiously.  Gaster hadn’t moved watching the human on the matress with a strange look on his face. Slowly frisk lifted her hands

_ ‘Gaster’ _


	10. Fill in the blanks

**Chapter 10**

There was a moment of stunned silence before everyone began talking at once.  Frisk was desperately signing so fast no one could actually read her hands while Sans was trying to demand how the other scientist knew her!  Papyrus was trying to say she wasn't human no absolutely not they’d never have a human in their house she was obviously a ghost whooo, and Gaster was demanding answers from Sans and Frisk.  

It was the butterfly who stepped forward and took control of the eruption of noise

“Enough!” she said a firm loud word just once and everyone paused staring at her surprised, she’d been so soft spoken so far.  With out breaking stride she began to issue orders, Despite the situation Gaster was pleased to see her behavior. This was his competent assistant, even when she rounded on him

“And Sir why don’t you Grab her a glass of water, if she’s been in here this whole time I don’t see a single glass she must be feeling terribly thirsty.” she said briskly stepping aside so Sans could slip into the room and Scoop Frisk up.  Gaster paused seeing them, frisk blushed faintly her arm moving around Sans neck.

“Ah right water.” he murmured walking out and heading to the kitchen.

Sans carried frisk to the living room while Riha and Papyrus arranged chairs,  clearly there was an important discussion to be had.

Frisk was settled on the couch and while everyone else settled she and Riha introduced themselves to each other, Frisk complimenting Rihas pretty wings which had gone a deep green color.

“So, the question here is.  Where to start.” Gaster said sinking into a chair after handing Frisk the water glass slipping off his glasses he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“It might be good to explain how you know her.  The thing is Frisk can’t remember anything about herself really.” Sans explained Gaster frowned nodding but before he could speak Frisk raised a hand

_ 'There's a little, Some things are getting clearer I remember meeting you several times, a lot of it is still a blur though but I do remember you.' _

“I see,  Hopefully as I explain you'll remember more…  Sans you know that while I am no longer the ‘Royal scientist’ I am still loyal to Asgore.” he said Sans nodded Frisk listening intently, Gaster sighed

“Three months ago Asgore summoned me to speak with him,  Things between the humans have been… stable but he wanted a way to stabilize things even further.  So he and the human leaders agreed to what amounted to a political marriage.” he explained at this Riha stood and moved to start cleaning up the dinner plates.  She couldn’t contribute here and with her hand working again she could at least do something useful.

“Who was Asgore going to marry he’s already married to miss Toriel.” Papyrus said blankly Sans and Gaster shifted when it dawned on him

“He was going to make you marry someone, just some random human?!” he exclaimed shocked, could they do that? Maybe human marriage wasn’t like monster marriages it didn’t involve the soul at all as far as he knew but still…

“It wasn’t going to be any random human.  She was supposed to be the daughter of a prominent human leader, the idea was our marriage was going to be the ‘flag’ so to speak, a sign of deeper peaceful relations between humans and monsters.  But the humans reneged on their bargain.”

“Humans must think we’re incredibly stupid but they basically dressed up a bunch of girls and presented them to Undyn to examine, She was to determine any security risks, and from the surface everything seemed fine, the girls where quiet and biddable but Undyne was concerned because they where… to biddable, they didn’t speak unless spoken to, seemed to have no questions of their own. It was all very odd, so when I went to meet the candidates I studied their behaviors myself,  she was right everything about the situation seemed off.” He explained Frisk frowned her expression changing thinking about her dreams, the cold room the lying man…

_ ‘We weren’t anyone special like daughters… we where all cattle.’ _

Sans blinked shocked as she signed she seemed to be thinking hard and her hands where shaking cattle?  Gaster sighed

“Apparently the humans had found a bunch of brothel girls and dressed them up, not any kind though, Slaves.  They needed girl who would be quiet, follow orders but seem just polite and well mannered. Frisk was one of the candidates.  I had to make a choice, but obviously I can only have one fiancée so I chose Frisk. Over the last few weeks I went to the humans regularly to visit her in a sort of ‘Courtship’  this also helped build up the marriage in the human media, every time I was taken over there where reports and photographers, The attention was a little unsettling.” he said Sans nodded at that Gaster had never been one to enjoy to much fuss.

“So, Frisk was a slave?” Papyrus asked with a weak sound of distress looking at her she was looking down ashamed nodding slowly

_‘I am… I was born a slave.  We have no rights, no place in the world.  When I was old enough I had one job, that was to spread my legs for the customer._ ’ she explained carefully tears dropping onto her hands.

‘I just happened to be selected with the others,  there's nothing notable about me. I remember being terrified to meet a monster.  Humans where awful so terrible, so how cruel would a monster be? But the woman who came to meet us… then Gaster where both so kind.  I didn’t know what to do how to feel or think.’ she signed out Papyrus moved to the couch quickly gathering her shaking frame into his arms hugging her firmly trying to sooth her.  Sans didn’t press her and instead looked to Gaster

“How did she end up here?” Sans asked Gaster slipped his glasses back on leaning forward elbows on his knees.

“Once I was sure that we were being conned I had to tell Asgore,  but I also had to get her out of there. Not only could she corroborate my story but she was being treated worse than an animal I couldn’t leave her there.  So I asked to bring up the wedding date, I wanted to marry her. The humans seemed more than happy but hesitated when I explained I wanted to introduce her to the king.  It wasn’t to hard to sway them however. They didn’t want to out themselves.” he explained

“We where on a helicopter on the way back to Ebott when the human security guard who had been sent to ‘keep and eye’ on her attacked, me.  I don’t think he expected her to try and stop him, She surprised me. She was determined not to let him hurt me, I don’t think she knew I had magic and could have stopped him myself.”

“In the scuffle I managed to spear him but when he jerked back he hit her and knocked her out of the Helicopter. I tried to use blue magic to save her but I forgot how magic works on humans, I thought she had died.  When we got to the manor I told Asgore everything that had happened and immediately we looked for her, but found no sign of her. I’ve felt so guilty.” he admitted Frisk looked up shaking her head

_ ‘You did save me’ _

“Yeah bro.  She fell to far she would have died, she was in pretty rough shape but she survived.  I’ve been healing her best I can, but if you hadn’t slowed her fall she’d have died.” Sans said, he and Gaster might not be on the best terms but… he was stunned, his brother had done all this to help a human girl?

“What I don’t understand is why you didn’t tell Dr. Gaster you had found her, I was under the impression all unknown humans had to be reported.” Riha said walking back over and taking a seat

“Sans tried hard to make sure we don’t upset anyone.” Papyrus said suddenly surprising his brothers.

“He and Gaster Argued a lot about that before Gaster moved out, because Gaster is Loyal to Asgore.  Sans always thought that might be dangerous for us, because of where we live. There are lots of ‘others’ supporters in this area.” he said.  Sans was surprised Papyrus knew so much about it.

“That and everyone knows humans who are taken to Asgore or the others are never seen again, if they're lucky, we weren’t going to do that.” Sans explained, Riha nodded shifting a little

“But it can’t be kept a secret now, Asgore will have to be told.  I understand your reluctance but if she was Part of this deal with the humans then I don’t think Asgore would mean her any harm.” Riha reasoned at this Gaster nodded

“Things have changed a lot Sans, Asgore isn’t as strict on humans anymore, mostly he questions them and sends them back to the human cities if they prove to be no threat.  Aside from that we need her, she's the only one who can expose the humans for what they did to her." Sans huffed out a breath shaking his head then looking at Frisk who had relaxed a little against Papyrus her eyes looked to big, to lost on her face.

"So what happens to her after?" Sans asked looking away and to his brother

"I'm sure Asgore would have no problem granting her sanctuary in Ebott." Gaster reason Sans snorted in disgust

"There you go again unwavering faith in your almighty king!  Say he doesn't kill her what about the others? They get one whiff of her and she'll end up worse than she was before!" he said angrily standing from his chair, Gaster stood to match him

"Asgore wouldn't allow that and neither would I, I might not be the most attentive but I wouldn't leave her to suffer I'm not that kind of monster!" he snapped back

"Are you objecting because you even care or are you objecting because you have this stupid hate for Asgore!?" Gaster demanded Sans almost spat at the ground not wanting to think about the old goat

"You're the one so damn loyal to him are you sure your interests are noble and not just because you want 'Asgore senpai' to notice you?!" Sans demanded his tone going mocking the two glared when a harsh **clap** rang out getting their attention Frisk was trying to stand

_'Don't you think I should get a say?'_ she signed, she was trembling but had strived to work up the courage to stand up to them.

_'I'll go to meet Asgore,  That was the plan from the start, it's still not very clear I'm still missing chunks, seeing you made a difference but there are still parts missing.'_ She explained relaxing when the two skeletons sat

_'I do remember why I was so determined to see him though, I know why I have to... want to do this.'_ She took a deep breath letting it out slowly

_'I'll agree to anything he asks, I'll marry Gaster, on the condition he makes sure all the other girls, not just the ones picked for Gaster but that whole brothel, is torn down and all those girls are freed or taken home.'_ She explained her face twisted in a mix of anger and sadness

"Frisk..." Papyrus settled his hands on her shoulders gently

"Frisk you don't have to do anything." Sans said gently reaching out setting a hand on her knee,  Frisk closed her eyes a moment as Papyrus and Sans comforted her, none of them noticed how Gaster watched and considered before he stood.

"Regardless I have to tell Asgore she's been found and she's alright.  I can try and put off her having to see him however, because she needs to heal." He offered Frisk smiled softly

_'Thank you I would be very grateful if you could try that.'_ She signed

"Are you leaving already?" Papyrus asked more than a little disappointed, Gaster nodded

"I'll need to see the King first thing in the morning and I want to make sure Riha gets home safely." He said Sans and Papyrus looked at the butterfly monster Papyrus blushing faintly he'd been so worried about Frisk

"We've been terrible hosts..." he said apologetically the woman smiled shaking her head

"Not at all, none of us could have expected this to happen and frankly Dinner was wonderful, I feel... I feel a lot better.  I was having a tough time, I'm really glad I came and met you finally Papyrus." She said warmly standing as Gaster returned with her coat slipping it on she looked to Frisk.

"I hope we can meet again, under less confusing circumstances." She said with a smile before following Gaster out.  Sans sighed as they heard the door close shifting he sat back in the chair running a hand down his face. 

Well that solved a lot of mysteries.

"I can't believe humans would do such a terrible thing to other humans!" Papyrus exclaimed disgusted and hugged Frisk tightly

"Don't worry no matter what Asgore wants me and Sans will make sure you are much, much happier than you ever where with the humans!" he exclaimed pulling back to look at her

"Would you really marry Gaster?" he asked seriously, his expression was confusing and Frisk couldn't quite understand it but she nodded

_'Yes, if I have to, I will.  But, I never really felt like he wanted to marry me, it's just duty for him but he was very kind to me.'_ She explained Sans nodded neither saw the sad thoughtful look cross the taller skeletons face  


"Yeah, like he said, he isn't a bad guy, he can be a bit clueless at times but he's not malicious." Sans said before shaking his head

"For now though I think we should settle for the night. This is a lot and you're probably tired from remembering so much." Sans stood as he spoke holding a hand out to Frisk who smiled and took it standing carefully on her good leg.  Papyrus stood on her other side and helped support her there, between the three of them they walked her back to what had become her room.

 

\---------------------------

 

The next day Sans found a couple paper bags on the table in his office at the lab. attached was a note written in a halting handwriting

**_I noticed Frisk was wearing an old boys T-shirt and shorts.  It struck me she may not have any cloths if you found her after she fell,  I found some things for her as well as some toiletries as I assume skeletons don't have any Shampoo.  If she needs anything else, let me know I'm happy to help_ **

**_Riha_ **

He peaked in the bags Nodding impressed, he didn't take anything out but there seemed to be a good selection of clothing and bottles to, Shampoo body was, some kind of pink puffy thing, a hairbrush, man did girls need all this?  Or was this just a human thing?

Knowing Frisk would appreciate the thought at least he hopped on to the computer and wrote out a quick thank you note sending it to G to relay to his assistant before he turned his attention to his own work.  Now he had the answers about Frisk he could really focus on the issue with that Malfunctioning part.

Gaster had thought of something the night before.  Sans had forgotten about it in the chaos of Frisk being found but he'd remembered later and grabbed the tablet reopening the specs of the machine and studying them, it still bothered him, something just wasn't right.


	11. Meeting Royalty

**_Chapter 11_ **

 

Well over an hour later Sans was still pouring over the design specs and photos,  No something just wasn’t working in his head as he studied it. He hated problems like this, when there was  something both of them were missing. That it was something both him and Gaster had overlooked was annoying as they usually tended to catch what the other missed, it was rare something stumped them both.

He thought back to the night before.  

G had suddenly stood and demanded to see the tablet with the blue prints.  It had been that wire in Rihas hand that had done it, when they had seen that wire frayed like it had been rubbed and used for years.  Gaster had come to an idea but when he had found Frisk everything had been focused on her, Sans had almost forgotten his brothers behavior almost like he... no way…

Sans scrolled through the tablet quickly and began examining parts before sitting back almost laughing.  That was it, no wonder they couldn't find the malfunction, there wasn't one!

He hadn’t really thought about it because they had all been convinced it had been an act of sabotage against the CORE upgrades, something to hurt monsters, maybe even a human plot.  This made much more sense! A humans tampering would have never been so well concealed, but there was no tampering nothing to be concealed.

The reason the logs didn’t show the turbine activating was because it hadn’t!  He grabbed his notes and rushed from his office. He raised a passing hand greeting the students before he ran out of the lab. He felt a jolt of awareness in his body as he dropped into Gasters study making his brother jump startled   
  
“It’s not a malfunction!” he said slapping a folder on the other skeletons desk,  Gaster stared for a moment stunned looking at Sans’ excited grin before looking at the folder… then back at Sans.

“What?”

The single word was so confused Sans had to resist the urge to sigh with annoyance before opening the folder as well as pulling the specs up on the Tablet   
  
“Here, look!  We’ve gone through everything meticulously, you pulled that machine apart to find something wrong with it right?” he said Gaster nodded slowly studying the notes and drawings compiled by he, sans and Alphys   
  
“Yes… “

“But nothing you looked at, nothing you did could pinpoint any sort of fault or malfunction in the machine right?”

“Yes……….”

“That’s because the machine wasn’t the problem, or rather, not the target.” Sans said sitting   
  
“You were thinking it last night as well, after you saw the wire in her hand snapped.” he pointed out it was pumping, if he had blood he knew his heart would be racing with it, this energy that filled him when he solved a problem.

“There's no reason something so new should have looked like that, even less so when you’re the one who made it, you’re not Carless like that G you wouldn’t have used a shoddy material.  Someone… I hate to say it but I think someone deliberately moved the turbine with magic while her hands were inside, and now you made those replacements, they tampered with those as well.” he said Gaster nodded leaning back thumbs tapping together,

“I was thinking about that… I don’t want to think anyone who works for me would do something like that but, it’s the only valid solution I could think of as well.  There's nothing wrong with the upgrade there was no log no reason, no damage.” he sighed touching his forehead

“The question now is, is it Riha specifically being targeted, the team or something else?  I’ll need to speak with others and see if they have noticed anything odd or if anything has happened to them, odd accidents or something.”  Sans nodded as Gaster spoke though now he was talking more to himself. He jolted back to awareness when the younger Skeleton stood.

“I’ll leave you to it then but… look… G?”  Gaster looked up meeting Sans’ gaze

“Y… you can ask me for help if you need it.” he said rubbing the back of his skull awkwardly.  Despite this Gaster smiled and nodded

“Alright, I will, Thank you Sans… ah, Please Tell Papyrus we did have a good time, Riha really enjoyed herself. Also, I contact Asgore last night.” he said carefully, Sans scowled but swallowed it back, it wasn’t that he anything against their former king and he knew G had been doing his job but…

“So what's going on?” he asked finally Gaster sighed 

“Well he wants to meet everyone involved, so you and Paps will have to come as well, he’d like to meet us tomorrow.  However he did say that by approaching him as soon as she was well enough was very good.” he said Sans shifted    
  
“What do you mean what did you tell him?” he asked   
  
“I told him the truth, she had suffered major injuries when she fell and had been recovering, you hadn’t told me about her until you were certain she would live because you didn’t want to waste my or the kings time.  He’s very grateful to you.” G explained smiling Sans chuckled nodding right well that was as good a story as any.

“Right, so tomorrow then?  Fast work.” he said Gaster nodded    
  
“It is a delicate situation, with the agreements between the humans, the attack and everything it’s been complicated, I don’t want to try and guess what Asgore has had to do to parlay with the humans.  Even though they tried to con us, they were affronted when Frisk was lost.” he said shaking his head at the hypocrisy of it, then again it was humans, he shouldn’t be surprised by the behavior.   
  
“What about the security guy who attacked you?” Sans asked Gaster shook his head 

“They claimed the real security guy had been replaced due to illness, they had no idea that the man who was sent with us was a replacement.  We have no way of proving otherwise unfortunately.” he explained sighing it was such a mess, and the humans danced skilfully around the truth.

“How was Frisk after we left?  Head related trauma can be sever and her own personal traumas.”  he left the question Hanging and Sans sighed

“She slept well, no nightmares or if she did have any she didn’t mention it.” he said honestly sitting he sighed 

“S-she had a really rough life?... I thought so, When I was healing her I saw a lot of old badly healed wounds there were signs of abuse But she couldn’t really remember and I didn’t want to force her to remember something that was that terrible.” he said softly rubbing his thumbs together G nodded

“I don’t know all the details but during some of our private chats she told me a little bit about what was happening to her, and the other girls,  when she realised I wasn’t some kind of trap to get her in trouble she was determined to get me to understand how bad it was, she wanted to help those other girls, she still does, I half think that determination played a hand in keeping her alive as well.” he said with a chuckle looking at Sans

“You’re really worried about her, aren’t you?” he said slowly watching his younger brother nod slowly   
  
“I don’t know, it’s… She’s, Maybe it’s because she so vulnerable, she needed someone to help her, maybe it was seeing those wounds, I don’t know hell maybe it’s just because she says ‘welcome home’ when I get back but, I do care I want to keep her safe, and Papyrus adores her she’s really nice to him as well.” he said honestly  lowering his forehead to his hands and sighing he didn’t want to think about the weird feelings he had been developing for Frisk… no they weren’t weird he knew he was fond of her, he liked her he… he… No he couldn’t go there, especially now he knew she was going to be marrying his older brother.

“I should be getting back to my lab, Just, call when you need us.” Sans said standing abruptly, before Gaster could say a word he was gone using his shortcut to get out of the room.

 

\---------------------

 

The next day Frisk sat between two skeleton brothers in the back of a cab wearing a coat with a hood pulled up and not saying a word, for now it was better to keep her hidden.  She had been so greatful to get the gifts from Riha, the cloths where a little long for her but she’d managed to find a play black T shirt and a white skirt. They were nice and fit best.  It had felt so nice to wash her hair and scrub her skin clean and brush her teeth with her own stuff. She’d brushed her hair neat and Papyrus had even helped her tie a white ribbon in it holding it back from her face.   
  
She felt nervous.  

She was going to be meeting the king of monsters after all. Who wouldn’t be nervous. Especially knowing that he used to make humans ‘disappear, though supposedly that didn’t happen any more.  Both Sans and Papyrus where holding her hands, Papyrus had spoken about how amazing the king was, the things he had done, his gardens. How hard he worked for monster kind, while Sans had just tried to tell her everything would be Ok, Everything would be fine and on the slim slim slim slim chance it wasn’t he had a plan.

Frankly the idea that Sans had a plan, just in case, was reassuring.  So she felt a bit better during the ride. They stopped at the university to pick up Gaster as well then it was off to Asgore.   
  
His home was huge not a castle but way bigger than any of the other fancy houses in this part of town, it was white with brick accents and an odd purple symbol in reliefs above windows and on a crest above the door.   
  
“That’s the Deltarune it’s the crest of the royal family.” Sans explained when he saw her staring as Gaster led them to the main doors  two monsters in neat black suits opened the big front doors and Frisk paused nervously she might never come out these doors… she was scared… but… she swallowed gripped Sans and Papyrus’ hands for reassurance before they all stepped into the building.

They were led to a large meeting room As gore sat in a big plush chair in a neat suit though his expression was gentle and friendly, Beside him stood a goat woman, probably his wife who Papyrus had mentioned the night before.

“Welcome Dr. Gaster, and, these are your brothers I assume?” Asgore asked, he had a big voice not like Papyrus but commanding Frisk could definitely tell he was a former king, and still a leader, it was just a vibe, the way he held himself the way he spoke, if no one had told her she still would have known.  Then he turned his attention to her and frisk flinched a little, she had a cane for her leg, Sans had gotten the cast off that morning before her bath, her leg was still healing but now it was simply splinted.

“And you must be Frisk.  Welcome to Ebott.” he said gently, Frisk blushed nodding quickly and lifting her hand carefully signing

_‘Thank you for wishing to meet with me, I am sorry it took so long.’_ she signed carefully, Asgore smiled shaking his head

“No need to apologize, I am simply glad to see you are well and unharmed. We were all very worried after you fell.” he said the goat woman nodded   
  
“It is greatly reassuring to know you where found and treated to the best hospitality my child.” she said gently before gesturing to herself   
  
“My apologies I am Toriel Dreemur, Asgores Wife, I hope you are alright with me joining this meeting as well?” he said Frisk nodded to show it was alright and Toriel smiled before gesturing to the chairs.  With permission given they all finally sat and began the discussion, first was to once again explains everything that had happened, occasionally Asgore or Toriel would cut in with questions, and occasionally Frisk simply had no answers.  Thankfully neither seemed angry about that assuring her she didn’t need to push for answers her mind simply didn’t want right then.

Gaster filled in his side of the story once more and Sans explained what had happened after how he and Paps had found her and took care of her.  He explained the injuries he had found indication of long term abuse which frisk could confirm with a few of her memories able to explain a couple of the injuries but not all of them.   
  
“That’s a lot to take in… I am so sorry you have been through this.” Toriel said standing 

“Why don’t we take a break I’ll ring for tea and some pie,  What do you think of Butterscotch and cinnamon?” she asked frisk warmly who shrugged and smiled signing that while she had never had it it sounded yummy and she’d be happy to try it.  Pleased Toriel stepped for the room While frisk took a breath rubbing at her eyes. She had come perilously close to crying a couple times and that had made her eyes burn terribly

“You alright to keep talkin?” Sans asked softly looking at her, neither he or Papyrus had let go of her hands for very long since coming only enough for her to blow her nose or sign.  She nodded, yeah the sooner they got this done the sooner they could get to the important things Like asking Asgore to help all the girls.   
  
Toriel returned and a short time later food and drinks were brought in, tea and sandwiches made a light lunch and where followed by the before mentioned pie which was wonderfully yummy.

They talked of easy things as they ate and frisk was grateful for that,  mostly listening then contributing though but she did compliment the pie and the vase of golden yellow flowers on A sideboard under a painting of A younger Asgore and Toriel with two children one a human the other a goat,  they wore matching striped shirts and where sitting together smiling warmly.

Once they had eaten and the food had settled Asgore took a deep breath

“Now we’re refreshed We’ll need to discuss our next step.  Ultimately this entire arrangement was for encouraging more peaceful relations between us monsters, and humans.  But knowing all of this I am a bit at a loss of what to do, While I do not appreciate how they have lied I cannot in good conscience send you back to them knowing what they did to you.” he said frankly Frisk nodded and began to sign

“I understand,  I decided that I am happy to go forward with the original marriage agreement… but I have one condition.” he said hr hands trembling, Asgore quirked a brow surprised but nodded humouring the human curious what she would ask for.

_ ‘I would like your help in dismantling the brothel, and helping all those girls get home or have better lives.’ _

Asgore stared at her a long moment then looked at Toriel who smiled and nodded.  Frisk didn’t quite understand the communication between them but maybe it was a good thing?  She couldn’t be sure though.   
  
“Well that’s not an unreasonable request, I had planned to get involved anyway, if nothing else we would have worked to purchase everyone of the girls and set them up here in Ebott.” he explained smiling Frisk felt herself lighten as he said so, he had been planning to help them really?! She was stunned and so happy that the tears she’d struggled against earlier broke free and she shivered crying quietly. She’d do anything to help them, it needed to stop, all of it,  she knew she couldn’t stop it all though But if they could save even a few it would be worth it!   
  
“You’re highness,  unfortunately I cannot consent to marrying Frisk,” he said calmly drawing everyone's attention him him Asgore frowning slightly

“But why Gaster?  You certainly seemed happy enough to do so you said yourself it wouldn’t affect your work and you would like a child eventually.” he said surprised by the skeletons sudden withdrawal Frisk felt Panicked if she didn’t marry him what about the girls?!

“I was before, but the circumstance has changed, I in fact, believe that My brother Sans would be a better candidate for her groom.”


	12. A lost child

**Chapter 12**

 

There was a long silence before everyone started talking at once, Well almost everyone, Toriel was sitting and sipping her tea quietly letting them figure it out amongst themselves, amused by the silliness of youth, while Papyrus sat quietly staring at his hands with a complicated expression.  
  
Frisk was signing, Asgore was trying to understand, Sans was Making demands for an explanation, Gaster was trying to explain when Toriel slapped down her tea cup

“Enough!” she said firmly startling everyone else into silence they all looked at her shocked, even Papyrus who hadn’t spoken!

“Alright, now that you’ve all stopped rattling over each other, lets try this again, Dr. Gaster Why have you decided that you don’t wish to Marry Frisk?” Toriel asked calmly.  A faint blush had crossed the monsters cheeks, he prided himself on his self control, being chastised (even if it was as part of a group) by the queen was very embarrassing.

“While I was there I could see the interaction between Frisk and My brother.” at this point he looked over to Sans to address the rest of his explanation to him.

“You’ve gotten quiet close and frankly I’m not surprised,  I am not the most open man, I believe you once said I was emotionally stunted.”

“G that’s no-”

“No. You’re not far from the truth in that respect, the fact is, while it’s true I would not object to a wife and do think I will want children in the future.  At this time, the idea seems more an obligation then any real desire on my part.” he said honestly looking to Asgore apologetically.  
  
“I know I gave you the impression I was eager to wed.  The fact is I wanted to help in anyway I could, I knew this idea was something you were quite enthusiastic about to secure good human monster relations and you trust me, so I wanted to help you.”  He paused looking to Sans a moment

“The fact is, Sans is just as respected for his work at the university, and for his assistance in the CORE project. He’s also been helping me with the investigation into the accident, his contributions and value to society aren’t small.  The humans could not find fault in this and even if they tried, we have all the evidence we need to present the case of their own deception.” Gaster said easily, Sans shifted but before he could speak Toriel lifted a hand to halt him and speak herself.

“Considering Miss Frisk is right here and in full control of her faculties, perhaps we should ask her what she wants?” She suggested Asgore glanced over smiling and nodding.  As all the eyes in the room turned on her Frisk shifted twisting her fingers nervously.

“You have been through quite a lot child, I think it’s important that you make this choice, it’s your life,  Please understand however, we will not force you to make a decision.” Asgore explained gently Frisk nodded looking down at her hands.  

But…

If she married one of them, it would help humans… and Monsters, who she cared about a lot more right now to be honest.  She had agreed to this… a-and they where both Skeletons so it wasn’t like she’d have to do that part right? After all you needed certain parts for ‘that’ and obviously Skeletons didn’t have ‘that’ so there was no worries there… She glanced between the brothers, She remembered Gaster’s kindness,  Sans’ silly puns. Gaster's Gentle guidance and… Sans support…

Ah, that was the difference

_‘I’m not sure I could marry right now, but, I know it’s important.  I’d like to marry Sans if that’s ok.’_ She signed slowly blushing faintly

_‘On…’_ her fingers fumbled

_‘Only if he wants to, and with the.’_ she fumbled again blushing even brighter

_‘And with the promise that…. A-any… Ma- We don’t do anything physical just yet.’_ she signed quickly oh god she wanted to crawl under a rock and die!  Toriel nodded seeming to understand, or sympathize with Frisks feelings.

“Of course dear, I suppose this is where I explain my plans, Aside from helping you as a bride, I was going to arrange for you to see one of the best Psychologists, you have suffered a terrible trauma you need time to work through that.” she explained gently, Glancing at Sans who was sitting there stunned Frisk looked over nervously it was weird but she could swear he was sweating,  Could skeletons sweat? Maybe he didn’t want to marry her? Well… why would he? She had literally dropped into his life without warning and

oh no…

She was getting ready to withdraw her offer her hands were up when suddenly Sans stood starling them all his face was… blue like his magic she noticed, he was, blushing. He moved turning

“I-I think it goes like… this.” she said shifting and to her absolute shock he kneeled before her and looked up offering that real grin his eyes soft

“Would you Like to Marry me?” he asked a little awkwardly, it took her a moment to understand, he was trying to, propose.  To give her something. She blushed and nodded weakly wishing her hair was longer to hide just how red her face had gone. She had vague memories of using it’s length to hide before.  Asgore clapped his big pawlike hands together smiling broadly

“Wonderful!  We will make the announcement in one week!, this will give you a bit more time to recover from your fall and for me to meet with the Humans and begin arrangements.  It also gives you a chance to get to know Sans even better.” he said pleased Toriel chuckled

“Mm yes, though, hrmm…” she paused seeming thoughtful, Asgore's ears twitched and he looked to his wife covering her hand

“What is it Tori?” he asked gently She let out a sigh

“As I understand it, you boys live in one of the neutral pots right?  None of those neighborhoods are very… good.” she muttered Sans moved to speak but she held up a hand again, Frisk was sort of impressed.  The queen had so much command just a hand could stop a person cold.

“Not only that but neutral territory or not if that Gang Catches wind of a human, especially one so important to ensuring peaceful monster human relations, she could be in a lot of danger.  I think it best if we move them to one of our properties and assign some security.” she said Asgore frowned thoughtfully

“Well you know more about the gang situation My dear, if you think it’s for the best…” he said Papyrus spoke then only now breaking his long uncharacteristic silence.

“But, We have a home, It’s a good home.” he said he seemed distressed and Sans touched his shoulder, He did Agree with Toriel and it was something he had been considering since Frisk had been discovered but he also knew His brother wasn’t one for such big changes.  To his shock however Papyrus shrugged his hand off and stood, he stared at the taller skeleton in utter shock Papyrus shifted

“W-We have a home, a-and I don’t see why Frisk has to get married at all, things are good we where taking care of her she’s safe with us.” he said shaking it was so strange he seemed like he wanted to be angry, but why?  Sans moved forward but Papyrus shocked him again stepping back as Gaster stood.

“Papyrus we’re not discounting that, and it’s not like they would leave you I’m sure Sans and Frisk would be happy for you to stay with them.” he reasoned looking to the two who both nodded  
  
“Yeah bro, I mean, think of the adventure a whole new house and it’s just for a little bit, just so Frisk stays safe, that's all.” Sans said Papyrus flushed

“No!  We can keep her safe we were doing fine before!  Other then Gaster No one knows she’s with us!” he insisted his bone rattling as he shook.

“Papyrus my child the fact that more people know is already a danger, she can’t stay inside forever.” Toriel said gently trying to calm him and for a moment it seemed like it might work.  Gaster smiled weakly stepping forward to stand next to Sans, the brothers worried for the youngest and his unusual behavior.

“If it bothers you maybe you could come stay with me?  Like when you were smaller you can camp in the living room?” she suggested and instantly Papyrus flared

“I’m not a kid!” he shouted suddenly starling both brothers

“You keep acting like I don’t understand but I do!  I understand, and I know that this whole thing is just bad!  Because Frisk was fine with us before! She doesn’t need to get married and we don’t need to move because everything's fine.”  Sans shifted Had be been treating Paps to much like a kid?  
  
“P-paps I- I never-”

“NO!  I’m sick of you both acting like I’m stupid or slow just because I don’t work at the university!  Frisk At least treats me normal! But your going to make her like you your going to make her think I’m slow and stupid!” he said Gaster paused

“Papyrus we never thought that, we’ve just been trying to make things easy for you that’s all we don’t think you’re stupid at all.” he said carefully, but that only seemed to upset the youngest skeleton more

“You’re lying, because this whole time you talked to everyone but me!  Both of you, you only talk to the king and queen and each other but you never asked me what I thought or if Maybe I want to marry Frisk!” he shouted blushing brighter as the last words left him, stunning the room

“Paps, wait, did you? I mean do you even- ah…” Sans stalled he had absolutely been about to ask if Papyrus even understood what being married meant…  Maybe he had begun to think… And Papyrus knew it, he saw it all over Sans face even though he had stopped himself.

“Y-you never take me seriously you still treat me like a kid and You’re taking Frisk, I .. I… I HATE YOU BOTH!” he shouted and fled the room leaving silence in his wake after the door slammed.  Sans snapped out of it first hurrying for the door only to be stopped By Toriel.

“Wait my child.” she said gently Sans shook his head

“I can’t! I need to explain he needs-”

“He needs some space, and some time to work himself out,  there where a lot of things in what he said. And at the moment he’s not going to want to hear rationalizations, He’s just going to see excuses.” she said gently Guiding the dejected Skeleton back to his chair.

“I must apologize I had not considered that Your brother might be distressed by everything that was happening.” Asgore said weakly obviously a little uncomfortable.  Gaster seeing The way Sans stared at his lap shook his head

“No no it's fine, Papyrus is… well, he’s not completely wrong, the fact is, he has always developed slower then average.  Not just compared to me and Sans but to his peers as well, he has a very childlike mindset at times, and doesn’t always understand what's going on around him.” Gaster explained glancing at Frisk who seemed just as uncomfortable looking at her lap fingers fidgeting

“He becomes fast friends with people in his mind, even if the other person might not feel the same way but it never occured to me he might have woven something stronger for Frisk.” he admitted sighing weakly

“I can’t even say for certain if he even really wants to marry her or if he just has a crush on her, he might not even know himself.”  Frisk shifted looking up then

_‘He is very sweet I enjoy his company he’s very eager and yes has childlike qualities, I hadn’t thought I treated him any different then I was treating Sans.  I wasn’t trying to lead him on or anything.’_ she explained Toriel smiled shaking her head

“Oh my dear child, we know, this is simply a delicate situation is all.  For now however I think the best thing is for you to stay with us for the next week.  I think these brothers have some things to work out, and I also think it’s important you have a chance to think about your choices on your own.  Besides It’s completely improper for a young woman to live alone with two young men.” she said calmly Sans only nodded numbly when asked his opinion

“Excellent, well then, My child, why don’t you come with me, and I’ll show you to a room?  I’m sure Asgore has work things to discuss with Dr. Gaster.” Toriel said standing and walking over.  On wobbling legs Frisk stood taking the offer hand. She paused a moment and moved forward touching Sans lightly when he looked up she moved hugging him tightly.

She didn’t know what to say, she’d never had siblings, or really any family, she couldn’t begin to understand how he felt, but she wanted to reassure him.  But what words could fix what had happened? None to be frank, so she simply held him until he relaxed and hugged her back tentatively

“Thanks kiddo…” he said softly she nodded pulling away and moving to follow Toriel from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, I spent ages staring at the first few lines trying to figure out how I was going to get to where I needed to be, and last night it hit me :)
> 
> I also have a couple announcements!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/A0A8S32M? I set up a Ko-fi so if you want to support me that would be awesome :) If you can't thats still ok I love all my angels <3
> 
> https://discord.gg/GVy92n I also set up a discord server, Come chat hang out and all sorts :) I'd love to see you guys and chat more if you want 
> 
> Now my writing Mojo is back hopefully I can get back to business See you guys next chapter Peace!


	13. Fixing the Broken

**Chapter 13**

 

As Frisk walked with the beautiful goat queen she couldn’t help worrying about what had happened.  She’d only known these people for a short while but the close relationship between Sans and Papyrus was so clear.  Now they had had such a big fight, and about her! S-she just felt so guilty going over everything wondering if there was anything she could have done differently.

“My child?”  Frisk jolted looking up as Queen Toriel looked at her expectantly she blushed

 _‘I’m sorry I didn’t hear you.’_ she sighed sheepishly the queen smiled gently touching frisks shoulder gently

“It is alright my child.  I was simply saying you should not worry about the boys.  Siblings fight, it is what they do, but from everything Dr. Gaster has told my husband and I of his brothers I am certain they shall make amends.” she reassured gently, the way she spoke was so gentle and soothing Frisk felt more then a little relieved.

 _‘Do you know them well?’_ Frisk asked, it would be nice to know about the skeletons who had cared for her from someone else.  The Queen considered the question as they walked

“I have known Dr. Gaster longest though I had met and spoken with his brother Sans several times before he left the CORE project.” she explained,

“The youngest brother?  I never met him though when he was not making puns Sans would usually speak of how cool his brother was.” she said musingly Frisk smiled so the pun thing was pretty common then.

 _‘What do you think of them?’_ Frisk asked curiously

“Well, Dr. Gaster is a brilliant scientist but he is very work focused.  My husband and I frequently try to get him to take breaks. He gets very focused and it can be hard to get him to stop.  When they were first building the CORE Asgore often had to go and almost drag him away from his lab.” she said chuckling at the memory.  Frisk found herself laughing there was such a clear mental image of the king just walking into a lab and picking up the skeleton and carting him out like a sac.

“As for Sans, well...  Him and his brother are... Often at odds.  I think because they are similar in many ways and different in others enough so that they had many disagreements during CORE construction.  Eventually Sans left the team I never got details about why and it seemed very personal so I did not ask.” Toriel admitted

 _‘He’s been very kind to me, they both have been, I don’t know what would have happened if I have been found by someone else._ ’ Frisk admitted looking at her hands seeming to debate before stopping in her walking drawing Toriel short.

 _‘Do you think I’ll be happy married?’_ she asked her small hands shaking Toriel smiled gently stepping over and covered the smaller hands with her big warm paws.

“I am certain you will be quiet happy.  Marriage is a friendship and a partnership.  It is not always easy and you will likely fight but, I believe that Sans will work hard to make you happy, will you do the same?” she asked Frisk nodded quickly of course she would, not just because Asgore was helping her either, but Because Sans had been so kind to her, and because she liked him, she liked his puns and his love for his brother and his calm easy manner.  Feeling reassured she decided to shift the topic.  
  
_‘So Sans is a scientist as well?’_

“Yes, I believe he works as a professor at the university now and occasionally advises on the CORE when he is needed. Since he is only second to Dr. Gaster in knowledge of its components and how it works.” Toriel explained pausing she pushed open a door and ushered Frisk inside

The room, was beautiful, huge and lavishly furnished as befitting a royal a huge bed thick and plush staked with thick pillows and a huge Duvet cover. Under a canopy of cream silk edged in delicate gold embroidery.  Like the bed frame the furniture was white with gold gilt edges it was very pretty but so big, Of the two rooms Frisk had to admit she kind of prefered the small cozy simple room back at the apartment.

 _‘It’s beautiful  are you sure it’s ok for me to stay here?_ ’ Frisk asked nervously she felt like maybe it was wrong for her to be here… because of what she was, what she’d been…

“Of course my Child why would… Oh…” she paused seeing Frisks expression and moved quickly pulling her into a strong warm embrace,

“Oh my child… sweet child, what was done to you was, is a travesty.  Rest assured however it is not you at fault. You are a good person, you worry for those boys, you worry if you should be here.  I do not need to know you well, to know these factors make you more deserving to be here then any of the human ambassadors who have visited before you.” she said gently big paw gently stroking frisks head.  
  
Something about the monsters gentle soothing voice, easy motherly touch, the confident reassurance of Frisks worth… it brought tears to Frisk’s eyes and she moved clinging to the Queen weeping.

 

\-------------------------

 

While Toriel soothed the Human and settled her in bed Asgore, Sans, and Gaster discussed the CORE.

“So, you believe that the malfunction wasn’t a malfunction, but a deliberate attempt to hurt a colleague?  So it wasn’t the CORE that was targeted?” Asgore asked to clarify a little stunned. Gaster nodded

“Yes, While it’s just a theory there is a strong indication this is the case, we have found no damage to any of the upgrade components and there had been other odd occurrences that have been detrimental to my team.” he explained

“And how did you come to this conclusion?” Asgore asked clearly needing specifics, the CORE upgrades were incredibly important, While he would be very relieved to know that wasn’t the focus of whatever monster was acting, he wanted to be sure before he allowed work to continue, and assigned his security to watch the labtechs instead.

“Riha, the monsters who was Injured in the accident has been struggling to cope.  To try and help her relax a bit I invited her to have dinner with my brothers and I, Papyrus is especially good at offering comfort and making people smile without trying and I felt his bright fun manner might cheer her up.  Incidentally it did, however as we were eating the hand replacements I had constructed for her broke as well, a support cable had snapped.” Gaster explained gesturing to Sans who had studied the cable

“I did the repair but when I looked at it I saw the cable was really badly aged, it hadn’t been cut it had snapped from strain, But I know g- uh Dr. Gaster wouldn’t use old or faulty parts, I had him look and he confirmed that, it’s reasonable to assume that magic was used.” Sans said shifting, leaning back asgore nodded   
  
“Well that is interesting… and your certain there is nothing wrong with the upgrade.?” he asked both skeletons nodded

“We may have our disagreements but I trust Sans’ judgement absolutely, with that and my own examination I can confidently say there is nothing wrong with the upgrade.”  Asgore was silent a long moment, clearly considering the situation. Every few second Sans would cast a nervous look at the door, waiting for Papyrus to come back… they had had small arguments in the past sure, it was impossible to live with someone and not, but, He had never seen Paps so upset before…

“If you are both certain of this then I’ll have the Upgrade project reinstated this evening, the parts will be released from high security for you and your team to collect tomorrow Dr. Gaster.” Asgore said finally Gaster nodded offering a more formal thanks to the king as both he and Sans stood.

“As for the marriage, considering the circumstances and her willingness to help us I will of course do everything in my power to accommodate her request I’ll need everything you know about her situation, I’ve already had a full report from Undyne but, I think when she is able it would be important for her to sit and tell us everything she couldn’t today.  Obviously I understand it’s been very emotionally draining so I won’t push but I think it best if you where present for support.” Asgore explained, the two skeletons nodded today had already been pretty stressful for everyone, Frisk most of all. They all looked up as the door opened Toriel stepping back in

“She is settled in a guest room and sleeping she was quiet exhausted after so much.” she said gently Asgore nodded and Sans sagged with relief well that was one worry off his mind at least.

 

\------------------------

 

Sitting on the Bus Papyrus felt oddly numb to the movement, the jostle of other monsters, the bumps in the weather worn road that was used to often to close for major repairs.  He had a vague idea of where he was going, but nothing else. His SOUL felt heavy with guilt How Could he yell at Sans and Gaster like that? None of this was their fault. And Frisk, his new friend, she must be feeling awful to… god, he was a terrible friend, he wasn’t great or amazing or anything he was… just a whiny child.

He looked up as the bus pulled into it’s next stop, this was the one he needed he was pretty sure.  He glanced at his phone and nodded standing and thanking the driver who grunted in reply more tired than annoyed.  From the bus stop he was at three blocks up with an old brown stone, number 49, thats where he was headed. The outside of the building was really fancy, or used to be anyway, now facades where chipped and weather worn and the stone was aged moldy or tagged with brightly colored paint.

He climbed the steps to the door and looked at the call buttons on a rusty looking intercom, looking at the names he found what he wanted and pressed the button  
  
“I-I’m here…” he said weakly at least his voice didn’t break with the tears he felt.  The door buzzed and he stepped up. The building had apparently once been one big house when this area had been the nice part of town, but now it had been separated into apartments climbing the stairs he walked down a hall that someone had decorated with a cheerful rug and some plants, trying to brighten the serviceable grey walls and plain grey carpeting. Knocking on the door of number eight he waited wringing his hands stress and guilt building so that when the door opened he practically threw himself at the orange tabby who stood there.

Whisk staggered a little at the sudden assault of bones but held firm patting Papyrus on the back before guiding him in and shutting the door walking him over to the couch.  It took a while, a hot chocolate and a half box of tissues before he got the whole story out of the weeping skeleton.  
  
“T-that’s uh… pretty wild.” He said weakly uncertaine what to think.

“So, well wait you had an illegal human in your house? And she just fell from the sky?”  Papyrus nodded slowly

“Y-yeah” he hiccupped weakly “Well sort of, I-it turns out s-she was coming to Ebbot to marry my oldest brother Gaster… but a different human tried to kill them both and she got knocked out of the helicopter.  Gaster used magic to slow her fall, it was just pure luck me and sans saw her fall.” he said his bones rattling softly as he thought about how he had assumed it was a hurt bird, seeing that body just laying there in the garbage so vulnerable, thinking she was dead at first.

“S-so we took her home, w-we couldn’t just leave her she was so badly hurt!” he insisted Whisk sighed and nodded

“Yeah yeah I know Paps your not that kind of person you wouldn’t leave someone in trouble.” he said softly, yeah he knew that very well.  He couldn’t help being glad that the tall skeleton had turned to him. Before he would have found an excuse not to let him over, and been annoyed but, Papyrus was his friend h-he wanted to help him.

“A-and now she’s going to Marry Sans, B-because the king wants humans to like us but the humans lied, but frisk is going to marry because she wants to save her friends and they said she could pick sans or Gaster but no one asked if I wanted to marry her and I got mad and I yelled and said terrible things and I’m so stupid!” he said in one long wailing sob that took the cat by surprise.  For a skeleton Papyrus always impressed him with his lung capacity.

“You want to marry her? But haven’t you only known her like a couple of weeks?” the cat asked Papyrus nodded weakly

“Y-yeah b-but she likes all my favorite things a-and she’s so nice, and she doesn't treat me stupid or like a kid or anything like that.” he said wilting.

“I know everyone thinks I’m dumb, I know there are things I don’t get but, why does that mean I’m not good enough?” he asked weakly Wisk shifted moving to sit on the coffee table across from Papyrus putting his paws on the bones of his shoulders.

“You’re plenty good enough Papyrus, your not dumb or stupid, ok so maybe you don’t know a lot of stuff who cares,  I know lots of stuff and you know what? All it does it stress me out! I’m always worrying about this and that and the other.  You’re lukey you don’t have those worries.” he said trying to comfort him.

“I don’t think your stupid but I gotta ask, do you know what being married really means?” he asked carefully,  Papyrus sniffled nodding

“I think so, I mean, it means you live together and sleep in the same room and you love each other and you have kids.” he said it was rather rudimentary he blushed faintly

“A-and y-you kiss… a-and well when you sleep in the same bed you do… kissy things.” he said blushing even brighter clearly flustered Wisk had to admit he was surprised He hadn’t really expected Papyrus to know about the so called ‘kissy stuff’  but judging by his embarrassment he knew a bit at least, enough.

“Yeah, but it’s a lot more than that it’s a lot of dep complicated feelings, it’s a partnership.  It’s responsibility even if you don’t have kids, and, it’s something both people pick.” he explained Papyrus frowned, Grillby had said something similar.

“You keep saying you like her and want to marry her… but what about her?” the tabby asked gently, Papyrus frowned thoughtfully, h-he hadn’t really he just sort of…

“I… I don’t know she likes me, she says I’m nice and we talk a lot and laugh she likes my cooking…” he said but, it wasn’t the same was it?  Not like… mom… as he sat and thought about it wisk watched smiling a little, at least he’d gotten through to him and he was calmer. Wisk stood and went to the kitchen to grab a trash can and make another cup of coco, He’d keep his own feelings to himself for now, When Papyrus had first texted him asking if he could come over that he needed help wisk had thought maybe… but no. for now, he’d be the friend Papyrus needed and maybe sometime later he’d tell Papyrus.

When he returned Papyrus had wiped his face and balled up all the tissues ready to be tossed away, clean even in his most distressed state.

“Feeling better?” the cat monster asked Papyrus nodded smiling it wasn’t as bright as usual but it was a start

“A lot, thank you Wisk, I-I, I have a lot of friend but I couldn’t think of anyone I could talk to about this except you I hope that’s ok.” he said sheepishly Wisk waved it off

“It’s no problem, I know if I was upset you’d do the same for me, so, what do you want to do, the couch pulls out if you’re still not sure about going home.” he offered Papyrus frowned thoughtfully before nodding

“If you’re sure it’s ok, I… I want to work out what I should say to Sans and Gaster before I go home.” he said Wisk nodded understandingly before pointing to Papyrus’ phone

“Text them at least so they know your safe then, You said you just ran out they must be worried about you.” he pointed out, Papyrus nodded turning his phone off before either brother could reply, he couldn’t bring himself to talk with them right now, even via text.

“Since I dropped in unannounced why don’t I cook something for dinner?” he offered smiling up to wisk who shrugged and smiled back nodding

“Sure alright, he, good luck finding anything to cook though I uh, don’t keep a whole lot.” he admitted as Papyrus stood grinning

“Never fear I am excellent at cobbling together whatever is at hand, trust me.” he said brightly Wisk smiled leaning against the door frame “I do paps.” he said quietly to the skeletons back.


End file.
